My present is now and My love is forever
by animeroxs603
Summary: When snake was young, he met a little girl that didn't care about his skin or how many snakes were attracted to him. The girl kiss him and left that day. That was one of the most happiest moments for snake. Years later as a footman of Phantomhive, the same girl enters the Phantomhive manor and knows Snake. Snake does not remember her, but his snake's comrades do.
1. Chapter 1

AR: Hello everyone! I wanted to make up for my one of my old Fanfiction. Hope you enjoy!

Prologue

~19 years ago~

a boy with white hair, golden eyes and pale scaly skin like a snake was inside a cage that had, " Snake Charmer" written on top. A lot of snakes surrounded him as every civilian stared at him in interest, disgust, fear and curiosity. The boy felt judged as a million eyes stared at him. As he play with the snakes, he looked up and spotted a girl with shoulder auburn hair and blue eyes close to the cage. She was wearing a spear mint green dress with brown boots and spear mint green headband. The boy was confused and curious about this girl. The girl looked at him all excited and curious.

"Hello!" The girl greeted him happily.

" …Hi…. said Bronte" The boy greeted the girl through one of his snakes. The girl looked at his snakes in fascination.

" Kawaii! Your snakes are so Adorable!" The girl said to the boy as her eyes sparkled in excitement. The boy was surprised what the girl said about his snakes.

" What are their name?" The girl asked him happily. The snakes lined up from left to right across the boy's shoulders.

" Bronte, Wilde, Oscar, Webster, Keats, Goethe, Donne, Dan, Wordsworth and Emily." The boy introduced his snakes to the girl near his cage.

" Those are wonderful names! So unique!" The girl complemented the boy and his snakes happily.

" May I hold them?" The girl asked politely. The boy nodded and let his snakes slither on the girl happily.

" So adorable!" The girl said happily as the snakes loved her and went back to their master.

The boy looked down as the girl and him heard the civilians whispered about him disgustingly. The girl noticed his actions and looked at him again.

" Don't listen to what people say about you! You are and equal to this world than anyone else!" The girl told him happily with seriousness in her eyes. The next thing the girl did was kissed him on the lips in between the cold metal bars. The crowd was shocked and felt someone looking at them from behind telling them to back off. The audience left as a boy with grey hair and blue eyes wearing a full on grey suit with brown boots. The girl released his lips and smile happily as the boy blushed very red.

" Oh my said Emily." The boy said through his snake as his cowlick trembled rapidly. The girl giggled and thought it was cute.

" I really like you! My name is Clara Emerson!" The girl introduced herself with a bright smile on her face.

" What is your name?" Clara asked him kindly.

" He does not have a name miss. Said Webster." The boy replied through his snake. Clara looked at him and smiled.

" Then I'll call you Snake! You really look at peace with your snakes!" Clara said to him joyfully. This made the boy smiled and the girl flustered.

" CLARA! THE CARRIAGE HAS ARRIVE! ITS TIME TO GO HOME NOW!" The boy shouted from afar.

" I don't want to go! I want to speak with you more." Clara said sadly to Snake. Snake looked at Clara and smiled. He turned around, grabbed a baby snake, turned back to Clara and handed her the snake.

" Your giving me one of your snakes?" Clara asked astonished and surprised.

" So you won't feel lonely." Snake replied to her as he handed her a baby spotted snake. Clara was so happy as she held her own baby snake.

" He's so adorable! I'll name him Baby Spot Snake Emerson!" Clara told him happily.

" CLARA!" The boy shouted again, calling her to come towards the carriage.

" I have to go. My brother is calling me." Clara told him sadly. Snake grabbed her dress, pulled her towards him and kissed her from the cage. He released her and they both blushed rapidly.

" Will you be at the same spot again tomorrow?" Clara asked him shyly. Snake shook his head no disappointedly.

" Oh. Will I ever see you again?" Clara asked hopefully. Snake looked at his companions and nodded yes.

" We will meet again. We promise." Snake replied to her as he touched the back of her palm. Clara also felt the snakes licked her palm in affection towards her and she giggled.

" It's a promise with the kiss to seal the deal!" Clara told him happily. Clara got up and ran towards her brother. Clara looked back and smiled brightly.

" SEE YOU NEXT TIME SNAKE!" Clara yelled happily to Snake as he waved back at her as she went inside the Carriage with the older boy as he bowed to him and went inside also.

Inside the Carriage, Clara cradled her baby snake as she thought about her new distant friend she just made.

" What was that about Clara?" The older boy asked her.

" Just a new friend I made Ryan! I have a feeling that I'm going to meet him again someday!" Clara replied to her older brother. Ryan smiled at his little sister as she loves her new tiny friend that she will hold forever.

Before Baldroy entered Phantomhive manor~

He was in the army as a soldier and was a general during the time. He lived in a modern house with his brunette blue eyed lover Helen. Helen did not wanted him to join the War. So Baldroy kept it a secret from her. Before he left for the war, Baldroy was writing a letter at night to explain to Helen how this was important for him to protect his home. Helen was cleaning the house until she spotted something shining underneath their bed. Helen crouched down to the floor, used her left hand to brung it towards her. She got up from the floor and looked at the item she had in her hand. Helen gasped in shock. In Helen's was a gun that the army used at war.

"I knew it!" Helen whispered in a hopeless rage. She stomped towards their bedroom and opened the door loudly as Baldroy hid the Letter in his back pocket.

"YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD NOT GO TO WAR ROY!" Helen shouted at Baldroy in anger and disappointment.

"I'm not Helen! I told you I was not going to enter the war!" Baldroy lied through his teeth knowing that he wanted to do.

"REALLY? THEN WHY DID I FOUND THIS GUN UNDERNEATH OUR BED?!" Helen shouted at Baldroy as she held the gun in her hand. Baldroy felt that he should have hid the gun in a different place. Baldroy walked towards his lover and embraced her gently as she blushed.

" It is just an offer from one of the soldiers in the army." Baldroy replied to her gently as she hugged her lover tightly.

"Roy..." Helen said Baldroy's nickname.

"Hm?" Baldroy hummed in response.

"I...I'll tell you tomorrow. It's really important, so you have to stay." Helen said to Baldroy as she kept on embracing him lovingly. Baldroy nodded as he feels his lovers warmth.

"I love you Helen Sinclair." Baldroy told his lover as he looked at her with passion.

I love you too Baldroy Dennis Sakamoto." Helen told him passionately. The lovers kissed as they embraced their passions in the night.

It was morning and Baldroy was in his army uniform already with his gun in his hand. He put the letter near the desk, kissed Helen on the cheek and left through the door.

A few hours later, Helen woke up and noticed Baldroy was not there. Helen left the bed, got dressed and spotted a note on the desk. Helen picked up the letter and began to read the letter. It says:

_Dear Helen,_

_I know your disappointed in me for lying to you about not entering the war, but I can't ignore this matter at stake. I'm sorry I wasn't able to stay for your important news, but I hope that you'll forgive me._

_Love you_

_Baldroy_

Helen dropped the letter and started to cry.

"You idiot! I was going to tell you that I'm pregnant." Helen said to herself as she cried even harder that her lover left her all by herself to raise the child on her own.

The next day, Helen packed up her things and left the house that holds the memories of Baldroy and her behind. She knew once the war begins its a blood bath. She headed on her journey to find a place where she can be safe.

Before the deal was made with Ciel Phantomhive was created~

A beautiful black hair violet eye beauty was waiting for the music to start so she can walk down the aisle and get married to the demon she loves dearly. Her name is Evelyn Drago. She is a demoness of pain and despair. On the top of her head are little horns and dark black wings on her back that are laying down towards the ground. She was wearing a black wedding dress with a black veil on top of her head with black one inch heels and black fishnet tights. Next to her was a older man with short black and silver hair slid back, Red eyes with white trim glasses. He was wearing a black tux and black dress shoes with white gloves. His name is Eric. He's Evelyn's guardian and her loyal friend. He was sad and happy that Evelyn's getting married to someone she love and loves her back. The music started to play as the two demons looked at each other.

" Are you ready Evelyn?" Eric asked her gently.

" Ready as I'll ever be Eric!" Evelyn replied in a happy fashion. The doors opened and the two started to walk down the Aisles. Evelyn notice that the groom was missing and the Priest had an sad expression on his also noticed that her friends also wore depressing expressions on their faces. Next to the Priest was a young man with Black spiky hair with horns on his head, cherry red eyes wearing a black tuxedo with black dress shoes and a guilty expression on his face. This man is the groom's younger brother and Best man. His name is Nathan. Eric and Evelyn looked at each other in curiosity. Eric and Evelyn stopped where the Priest was and looked at the groom's brother. They waited twenty minutes until she gotten really worried.

" What's going on Nathan? Where's Kuro?" Evelyn asked Nathan worriedly about her missing partner. Nathan looked really depressed and was at a tug of war with telling her the truth. Nathan handed her an envelope and looked down in more sadness.

" I am so sorry Eve-chan." Nathan just looked at Evelyn hoping she would heal from this.

Evelyn looked at the envelope that had her name written in the front and began to wonder.

" I hope Kuro's alright. It's not like him to miss out on the most important day of our lives." Evelyn thought as she began to open the envelope and started to read the letter. The letter said only three words:

**_Im Sorry Evelyn_**

Evelyn looked at Nathan hoping what she is looking at is not true. Evelyn felt two small objects in the envelope. Evelyn went inside the envelope, picked up the object, took it out and was petrified. The objects were the wedding rings that Kuro and her picked out together happily.

" Why? I thought you love me?" Evelyn spoke softly as tears were dripping down from her violet eyes. Eric, Nathan and her friends tried to comfort her, but they did not know how.

Meanwhile, a demon who felt nothing but sadness until he heard a young boys plan to gain revenge and knew his soul would taste delicious. The Demon knew that boy would be his new delicious food.

A few years later, Evelyn was depressed and would play her violin in her room the whole time. Until, she realized that she need to see the world to get over her sadness and forget about her lover for good. With her mind made up, Evelyn asked Eric f she would go on a journey in order the find her happiness again. Eric knew she needed this and gave her permission, but Nathan had to join her in order to protect her. Nathan agreed and the two of them teleported to the land of the living, Earth.

In Earth time, it has been sixteen years and the two demons made it peacefully. Once they arrived they met some friends along the way and decided to live in a Manor together. This is only the beginning for them.

AR: I hoped you enjoy the prologue!

R&amp;R!


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

AR: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 1: Reunions of old flames and creation of new ones~

Today is a beautiful day. There is a big mansion that is the same height as Phantomhive Manor. The manor has a beautiful garden where a pond is also located, a horse stable in the west and have a huge amount of space inside the mansion. This is Emerson Manor, the home of Ryan and Clara Emerson. The two siblings lost those family in a fire years ago and went on a journey to find a new home. During their Journey, the twins met four strangers along the way as the years past. They met Nathan and Evelyn, Helen and a girl that has long sunny yellow hair, orange eyes. She wears sky blue clothing. Her name is Sabrina. The nine of them became friends and found a place of their own. They are now mature and are all helping around the house.

Sabrina is now 5'6 and she wears a short sky blue dress with white tights, a short white hat with light brown mid leg boots. Sabrina works in the garden and the pond. She takes great care of the flowers, vegetables and cleaning the pond.

Evelyn is still beautiful like before and wears a knee length dress with black tights, black boots, black fingerless gloves and she is now 5'7. Evelyn helps with the children and second Supervisor of the house. Evelyn still plays the violin from time to time base on the mood that she is in.

Helen is still beautiful and her children are just perfect. She gave birth to triplets: one girl and two boys. Her daughter name is Lilliana "Lily" for short, her first son name is Aiden and her second son name is Baldroy junior a.k.a "BJ" for short. Lilliana Lilliana has short dirty blond hair and ocean blue eyes. She wears pink dresses and brown boots. Her son Aiden has short Hazel brown hair and ocean blue eyes. He wears a white dress shirt with black trousers, brown boots. He second son Baldroy Junior has short spiky dirty blond hair, Turquoise eyes. He wears a white dress shirt, red trousers, brown boots and a red jacket.

Helen helps with the cooking and the cleaning.

Nathan is still the same handsome, wise, kind and generous young man as the the years past. He wears an all black suit with black shoes just like his older brother without the gloves on his hands. Nathan helps Evangeline with the cleaning and also is Ryan's right hand man. Ryan grew older and took over Emerson Jewelry Industries. Ryan wears a grey dress shirt with grey slacks and black dress shoes. Ryan is kind and generous, but he can be ruthless and cold when it comes to his family or his business.

As for Clara, She grew up beautiful like her mother and still shares her kindness and generosity to the world and takes care of her young adult snake Baby. Clara is now 5'8 wears a long spear mint green dress with brown boots underneath. In case of any emergency, she hid pocket knives under her dress. Clara also assist her brother with the company by having Evelyn go with her to visits the shops and check out the factories to make sure everything is safe and functional. Together, everything is full of peace and enjoyment.

All of that began to change on this beautiful day.

In Emerson Manor, everyone was following their daily routine. Clara was about to go to her brothers office until….

*DING DONG* *DING DONG*

The sound of the door bell rings in the house. Clara turned around to the door with a happy grin on her face as her snake Baby is on top of her head.

" I'll get it!" Clara said happily as she ran to the door and Baby slithers down to her owners shoulder. Clara opens the door and saw a whole bunch of people outside her door. She saw a maid with red hair in pigtails and glasses about her brothers age, A gardener with Strawberry blond hair that has some clips on his hair and turquoise eyes that is the same age as Sabrina, a tall butler with black hair and red eyes, a fourteen year old boy with clack hair and eye patch covering one of his blue eyes wearing higher class clothing, a fourteen year old girl with long blond hair in pigtails and emerald green eyes in a royal red dress next to the boy. Clara blushed a little when she spotted a young man with short silver hair and gold eyes and scaly snake like skin in a uniform with a snake on his shoulder.

"Snake." Clara said softly in a caring voice. Sebastian looked at her in a questioned expression on his face. Clara shaked her head and remembered that their are guest outside the door.

" Welcome to Emerson Manor! I am Clara Emerson!" Clara greeted the guest happily.

" It's a pleasure to meet you as well. I am Ciel Phantomhive. Earl of Phantomhive manor." Ciel introduced himself to Clara.

" The pleasure is mine! Come inside everyone so we could get to know you all!" Clara said happily. Everyone entered the Manor to have a nice chat. Ciel and Elizabeth sat down while the others stand beside their master.

" Where are my manners! I forgot to ask all of your names!" Clara said to Elizabeth and the other members.

" Hello! My name is Elizabeth Midford! The daughter of Alexis Leon and Francis Midford! Also the fiancee of Ciel Phantomhive! You can call me Lizzy!" Lizzy introduced herself happily as she hugged Ciel arms happily.

"Pleasure to meet you Lizzy-chan!" Clara said her her happily.

"Hello Madam. My name is Sebastian Michaelis. I am Earl Phantomhives butler. Pleasure to meet you" Sebastian introduced himself as he bowed Politely. Finnian was next.

"Hello! My name is Finnian! I am Earl Phantomhives gardener! Nice to meet you!" Finnian introduced himself and bowed politely.

" Greetings Madam! My name is Mey-Rin! I am the Maid at Phantomhive Manor! Please to meet you!" Mey-rin introduced herself and bowed politely also.

His name is Snake. He is Phantomhive's Footman. Said Emily." Snake spoke through Emily as Emily and he bowed politely as well. Baldroy smiled a little and was about to introduce himself when all of an sudden they heard giggling that is coming towards the front of the living room. It was no other than Lilliana, Aiden and BJ playing one of their games they made up. The triplets ran to Clara in excitement.

" What are you doing?" Clara asked them playfully.

" Were hiding from Momma Clara-tan! BJ replied to her happily.

" Hiding you say?" Clara asked them happily.

" Mm! Momma is playing hide n seek with us!" Aiden replied to Clara happily as well.

" Since you are hiding with me, let me introduce you three to our guest!" Clara said to the triplets happily. The triplets nodded happily and turned around to face the guests.

"Everyone! I would like you to meet these three adorable Triplets! This is Lilliana, Aiden and BJ! They are the children of a friend of mine!" Clara introduced them happily. The chef looked bewildered at the children and how they look. The children looked just like his lover Helen and him. The chef shook his head and began to introduce himself.

"My name is Baldroy. I am the Chef of Phantomhive Manor. Pleasure to meet you." Baldroy bowed like the rest of the group.

" It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Clara said to them joyfully. Ciel was about to say something until they heard foot steps.

" I know you're in here Lilly, Aiden and BJ!" said a woman that was closer to the living room. The woman was close and made Baldroy eyes widened in shock.

" Gotcha you little rascals!" Said the women wearing a bandana on top of her long brunette hair and a violet long sleeve dress with brown boots as she grabbed her children happily.

" Mama!" The triplets said happily as they were captured by their mother. Baldroy knew who this woman was.

" Helen-san! Your just in time to meet our guest!" Clara said to her friend as she held her children. Helen smiled, looked up and her smile faded away from her face once she saw one of her skeletons in her closet returned to haunt her.

" Helen-san! This Ciel Phantomhive, Elizabeth Midford and the fellow members of Phantomhive manor! Sebastian-san, Mey-Rin-san, Finnian-kun and Baldroy-san! Everyone this is Helen Sinclair! She is the chef and one of my friends!" Clara introduced Helen with a kind expression on her face. Baldroy and Helen looked at each other in shock. Helen released her children, stepped back a little bit and fainted on the floor.

" Mama!" The triplets said as they ran to their mother as they tried to wake her up.

" HELEN!" Clara shouted as she stood up and ran to her friend who fainted on the floor. The rest to the guest went toward the fainted chef wondering if she was alright. Two more people ran from different places.

" Is everything alright Clara? I heard you shout from my office!" Said the Young adult wearing grey suit with black dress shoes and next to him a young man that is wearing an all black suit with black shoes and white gloves on his hands.

" Nii-chan! Helen-san fainted when I was introducing her to our guest! " Clara told her older brother in a worried manner.

" Thats a first. Nathan-kun could give our guest a tour while Clara and I take Helen to her room?" Ryan asked Nathan with a smile on his face.

" Yes Ryan-san." Nathan replied to Ryan in a polite manner. He turned around and his eyes widen. Nathan also saw a blast from the past.

" Nii-chan." He said softly to Sebastian. Sebastian tried not to look surprised in front of his master even though he was shocked to see his younger brother here in the manor.

" Alright everyone! My name is Nathan M and I'll be giving you a tour of our Manor! Please follow me!" Nathan said to members of Phantomhive manor.

" Don't forget to take the children with you Nathan-kun!" Clara told Natha as the Triplets ran towards Nathan happily knowing that their mother will be okay. Nathan winked at Clara and began the tour. Snake saw the wink that Nathan did and felt something weird burned in his chest, but he let it slide.

~Meanwhile~

Sabrina was finishing up with the garden so she could take her break.

" All I have to do is watered the SakuraTrees and then I'm done!" Sabrina thought to herself as she grabbed her watering can and started to water the Sakura trees. Once she finished watering the trees she spotted a young adult wearing a black dress that goes to her thighs, A black choker with a amethyst in the middle, black tights and brown boots with fingerless gloves as she carried her violin in her hands.

" Hi Eve-san! Have you finish cleaning the kitchen already?" Sabrina asked Evelyn as she went towards her friend in the garden.

"Yes I have Sabrina! I've come outside to play vi-chan today." Evelyn replied to Sabrina with a calm expression on her face.

" OHH! Would you play Take Flight Eve-san?" Sabrina asked her excitedly.

" *Giggled* of course Sabrina!" Evelyn replied to Sabrina as she watched her excitedly clap for joy. Evelyn went into her stance and started to play Take Flight. It started off soft and light. Then all of a sudden she started to play a little faster as the petals of the Sakura Trees began to fly around the Garden magically as Sabrina watched the whole performance amazed. Evelyn started to dance as she played her violin as the others entered the Garden and was amazed by the beauty except for Nathan who smiled, Ciel who was shocked but did not show it and Sebastian who was surprised in general. As Evelyn was coming to a finish with her song as she felt the passion in her heart when she plays her violin. She finally found peace for the years she spent with her friends and Nathan. Sebastian looked at Evelyn as was finishing her song. Evelyn finished playing her piece and the Sakura blossoms flew away.

CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!

Evelyn opened her eyes and spotted an audience clapping for her. She chuckled and curtsied for the guest. Her smile faded away just like Helen as she spotted a blast from the past. Sebastian and Evelyn eyes met as Nathan and Sabrina looked at the two adults.

"Evelyn" Sebastian thought in his head as he looked at Evelyn.

" Kuro" Evelyn thought in her head as she looked at Sebastian.

" Nathan! Are these the guest that are visiting us today?" Sabrina asked Nathan excitedly.

" Yes! The is Phantomhive manor. This is Earl Phantomhive and his fiancee Lady Elizabeth Midford." Nathan introduced his friends to Phantomhive manor.

" *Gasp* A pleasure to meet the famous Phantomhive Manor! My name is Sabrina William! Emerson's Gardener and a friend of Clara-chan!" Sabrina introduced herself energetically.

" My name is Evelyn Drago. Second supervisor of the house and close friend of Ms. Emerson. It is a pleasure to have the Earl of Phantomhive visit our lovely home. I hope you have a pleasant time visiting." Evelyn introduced herself in a polite manner and curtsied politely in front of Phantomhive Manor. Sebastian walked towards Evelyn as she looked at him with sadness and anger are at a tug of war inside of her.

" My name is Sebastian Michaelis. I am Earl Phantomhive's Butler. Its a pleasure to meet you Ms. Evelyn." Sebastian looked at her as he introduced himself to her.

" Nice to meet you too Mr. Michaelis." Evelyn said politely to Sebastian.

" No need to be formal my dear. You can call me Sebastian." Sebastian said to her kindly.

" Then you can call me Evelyn." Evelyn spoke back to Sebastian knowing who he really is.

" Since we have that settle, I have to go and check on things around the house. I will see you all at dinner. Enjoy." Evelyn told their guest as she looked at Sebastian. Evelyn bowed and left the garden as she felt Sebastian's eyes staring at her as she left.

AR: This is some awkward situation so far...but the awkwardness has yet to come!

Until Next time!

R&amp;R


	3. Chapter 3: Part 2 of the scenario

AR: Hi everyone! hope you forgive me for taking so long to create the chapters of my stories!

Hope you like it!  
Chapter 2: Part 2 of Reunions of old flames and the creation of new ones~  
Previously on My present is now and my love is forever...

_" My name is Evelyn Drago. Second supervisor of the house and close friend of Ms. Emerson. It is a pleasure to have the Earl of Phantomhive visit our lovely home. I hope you have a pleasant time visiting." Evelyn introduced herself in a polite manner and curtsied politely in front of Phantomhive Manor. Sebastian walked towards Evelyn as she looked at him with sadness and anger are at a tug of war inside of her._

_" My name is Sebastian Michaelis. I am Earl Phantomhive's Butler. Its a pleasure to meet you Ms. Evelyn." Sebastian looked at her as he introduced himself to her. _

_" Nice to meet you too Mr. Michaelis." Evelyn said politely to Sebastian._

_" No need to be formal my dear. You can call me Sebastian." Sebastian said to her kindly._

_" Then you can call me Evelyn." Evelyn spoke back to Sebastian knowing who he really is._

_" Since we have that settle, I have to go and check on things around the house. I will see you all at dinner. Enjoy." Evelyn told their guest as she looked at Sebastian. Evelyn bowed and left the garden as she felt Sebastian's eyes staring at her as she left._

Now on to the continuation!

"I wonder what Sebastian-San is thinking?" Lizzy thought to herself as she looked at Sebastian with wonder. Sebastian looked at Evelyn as she left the garden.

"Your in the demon house big time Nii-chan" Nathan thought to Sebastian. Sebastian glared at Nathan and the tour continued. Phantomhive saw the whole house and was back in the living room as Helen came downstairs with Ryan and Clara by her side.

"I have a great feeling that you enjoyed the tour. Forgive me for not introducing myself, I am Ryan Emerson. I am the owner of this household and Emerson Jewelry. Pleasure to meet you Phantomhive-San. " Ryan said to his guest as he introduced himself in a gentlemanly way.

"We have indeed! Especially the garden!" Lizzy told Ryan happily. The triplets ran towards their mother and hugged her happily.

"Mama your okay!" Lily told her mother as she hugged her with her brother. They released her as she looked up and glared at Baldroy with hate, sadness and anger.

"Clara! It's almost time for supper. I am going to start preparing the food for our guest." Helen told Clara calmly as her children held to the hem of their mother's dress.

"Okay! Helen! Enjoy cooking!" Clara said to Helen happily as Baldroy watched the triplets and her headed to the kitchen. Mey-rin, Finnian, Snake and Sebastian looked at him knowing that Baldroy had some explaining to do.

"All of the their luggage are put away Clara." Evelyn told Clara as she entered the room as she ignored Sebastian in the making. Clara ran towards her happily.

"You really work quickly Eve-chan!" Clara said to her closest friend as she smiled at her happily.

"Oh that reminds me! Can you take our guest to their rooms Eve-chan? If you don't want to, I won't force you." Clara asked her closet friend politely with a worried expression in her eyes. Evelyn looked at Nathan as he mouthed to her "breathe".

Sure! It will be a pleasure to escort Phantomhive manor to their rooms!" Evelyn replied to her friend as she held her hands. Clara nodded, released Evelyn's hands and watched her friend show Phantomhive manor their rooms.

Upstairs, Evelyn showed Ciel his royal blue bedroom with a king size bed, a brown wooden desk with a matching chair and a window view of the garden with his luggage inside the room. Ciel nodded and went inside his room.

Lizzy's room was a ruby red bedroom with a queen size bed, a cute lily colored closet, a mirror with a garden view window and her luggage in her room. Lizzy entered her room happily as she hummed a happy tune.

Baldroy's room was a cream colored bedroom with a king size bed, a wooden desk, a front view window and his luggage in his room. Baldroy nodded and entered the room quietly as he thought of something else in mind.

Mey-rin's room was a nice light pink bedroom with a queen size bed, a light pink closet, a garden view window and her luggage inside the room. Mey-rin bowed in gratitude and entered her room in awe.

Finnian's room was a ocean blue bedroom with a king size bed, a wooden desk and a front view window with his luggage inside the room. Finnian entered the room awestruck and happy.

Snake's room was a nice Amber colored bedroom with a king size bed, a wooden desk, a front view window with his luggage inside the room. Snake entered the room without saying anything.

"You can't ignore me forever Evelyn." Sebastian told her softly as they head towards his bedroom. Since they were alone, they can talk to each other freely.

"As you can see your room is right here." Evelyn told Sebastian bluntly in a mannerly expression. Sebastian's room is a black bedroom with a king size bed, a garden view window, a mirror, a wooden desk with his luggage inside the room.

"I see you take the room to your liking." Evelyn said to Sebastian as they entered the room in silence. Sebastian was in awe as he looked at his room.

"I'll give you some time to get yourself settled to our home. Nathan will let you now that dinner is ready." Evelyn told Sebastian bluntly as she was about to leave the room. Sebastian grabbed her wrist and Evelyn went stiff.

" Please at least let me explain the situation my little violinist" Sebastian said to gently as she felt her emotions almost about to rise. She snatched her wrist away from Sebastian and turned turned towards his direction.

"**Don't EVER call me that again!**" Evelyn told him as she glared at him in anger and sadness in her eyes.

" Don't ever call me that EVER!" Evelyn told Sebastian as she turned around and headed towards the door in her professional form.

" As I said before, Nathan will let you know when dinner is ready. Enjoy your stay Mr. Michaelis." Evelyn told him as Sebastian looked at her with a shocked expression on his face.

" I remember you use to call me Kuro-kun." Sebastian said to her with sadness in his eyes.

" The words "use to" is in that sentence you just spoke Mr. Michaelis or should I say Sebastian." Evelyn said to him as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

R&amp;R!


	4. Chapter 4: Part 3: Kitchen

AR: Hi everyone! I hope that you will like the next chapter of this story! I was working really hard!

Enjoy

_Previously in My Present is now and My love is forever..._

_" __Please at least let me explain the situation my little violinist" Sebastian said to gently as she felt her emotions almost about to rise. She snatched her wrist away from Sebastian and turned turned towards his direction._

_"Don't EVER call me that again!" Evelyn told him as she glared at him in anger and sadness in her eyes._

_" __Don't ever call me that EVER!" Evelyn told Sebastian as she turned around and headed towards the door in her professional form. _

_" __As I said before, Nathan will let you know when dinner is ready. Enjoy your stay Mr. Michaelis." Evelyn told him as Sebastian looked at her with a shocked expression on his face._

_" __I remember you use to call me Kuro-kun." Sebastian said to her with sadness in his eyes._

_" __The words "use to" is in that sentence you just spoke Mr. Michaelis or should I say Sebastian." Evelyn said to him as she left the room and closed the door behind her. _

_Now on My present is now and my Love is forever..._

As this was happening in the house,

Baldroy went into the Emerson's kitchen as he spotted Helen cooking as the Triplets helped her happily.

" She was pregnant and I left her all alone to fend for herself…" Baldroy thought to himself as he looked at Helen with sad yet loving eyes.

Aiden turned around and spotted Baldroy happily.

" Mamma! Its Mr. Baldroy!" Aiden says to his mother as Lily, Bj and she turned around to spot the blonde haired man standing in front of them.

" Kids, I want you to go into Clara's room and play with her for a while. I am going to have a CHAT with Mr. Baldroy." Helen told their children kindly.

" okay Momma. If you need us, call us and we will come running!." BJ said to his mother as his siblings followed him out of the room and headed towards Clara's room. Helen turned back around to work on the preparations for dinner.

"Helen I know that you're still mad that I betrayed your trust but-" Baldroy was cut off as sharp kitchen knife hit the wall that was close to the right side of his face.

**"****Oops! The knife slipped out of my hand." **Helen told Baldroy in her dark toned voice when she's pissed to the max. Helen used to be knife throwing assassin back in the day before and after she met Baldroy.

" SHE'S REALLY PISSED! I WOULDN'T BLAME HER SINCE THIS IS ME WHERE TALKING ABOUT! " Baldroy thought to himself.

"But I had no choice-" Baldroy was interrupted by a sharp butcher knife that hit the wall that was also TOO close to the left side of his face.

**" ****My knives just keep slipping out of my fingers! I wonder why?"** Helen said to Baldroy with a dark smile on her face as she turned back around and continued to prepare dinner.

"Keep on saying the wrong words you idiot!" Helen thought in her mind as she prepared the meat.

"Why didn't you tell me? If you told me sooner, I would've-" Baldroy stopped talking once he saw a knife aiming his lower region and moved out the way as it hit the wall.

**"IF?! IF?! BALDROY DENNIS SAKAMOTO! YOU HAVE ALOT OF NERVE QUESTIONING ME THAT! IF YOU HAVENT REALIZED YET! THAT WAS THE SURPRISE I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU!"** Helen shouted at him in a cold toned manner as she held a REALLY sharp butcher knife I her right hand.

Baldroy turned pale as a ghost as he saw his lover walked towards him slowly.

"I screwed up big time! I wish I could change the past but I can't!" Baldroy told his angry lover. Helen stopped walking and glared at her ex lover and the father of her children.

"If I wasn't pregnant would you still leave me or would you've stayed with me?" Helen asked him in a serious tone.

"what?" Baldroy asked her in shock.

"You heard my question Clearly! Now Answer the Question! Would you have stayed or leave?" Helen asked him still in a serious tone as she stood in her spot in the kitchen.

"I would've stayed!" Baldroy answered Helen's question as his eyes blinked three times.

"He's lying to me. He blinked three times when he lies." Helen thought in her head as her eyes went wide.

"Get out!" Helen told him harshly as her head looked down towards the kitchen floor.

"Helen" Baldroy said her name in a gentle passionate voice as he began to walk towards her.

" GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN OR I'LL AIM MY KNIFE TOWARDS ANOTHER PART OF YOUR BODY!" Helen shouted at him angrily as she gripped her knife tightly. Baldroy flinched and left the kitchen knowing that she wanted space.

Once he left, Helen walked towards the wall and pulled out her knives she threw and headed to the sink to wash them off.

"Look what he made me do? Making me go into my kill zone! Jerk! Idiot! Bastard! Cruel! Stubborn!" Helen thought in her head as she cleaned her kitchen knives. A tear dropped in the sink as the water ran and the knives were becoming clean.

" But….Why do I still love him after all the pain and suffering that I had to go through alone?" Helen asked herself in a soft voice so no one could tell she was angry and sadness was about to take over until Clara and Evelyn entered the scene with sad expressions on their faces. Helen felt their presence and did not turn around.

Um...dinner is almost ready so..." Helen told the two young women as she didn't turn around to face them. Evelyn and Clara went towards her and hugged her knowing that she is hurt.

"It's okay...to cry Helen. " Clara told Helen as Evelyn and her held onto her tightly.

"We're with you all the way through this situation." Evelyn told her as she held her friend tightly, knowing that she is also in the same situation as her. Helen shakes rapidly and started to cry as her friends gave her the support she needed. The triplets entered the scene and saw their mother crying. They ran right towards the girls and her to make sure that she is ok.

"Mommy! Are you in pain?" Lilliana asked her mother with teary eyes.

"Momma! Who made you cry?!" BJ asked his mother as he carried his fake sword in his hand.

"Momma! Please don't cry!" Aiden said to his mother in a worried voice. Helen is blessed that she gave birth to these three beautiful children and the friends that supported her through the tough hardships she had to face in her life.

After the crying fest was over, Clara and Evelyn left the kitchen to let Helen and the triplets finish making dinner. As they walked out Clara stopped her tracks once she saw Evelyn glared at Sebastian. Clara realized that it was this person who broke her friends heart.

"It was Phantomhive's butler that broke your heart Eve-chan?" Clara asked her softly and calmly.

"Sadly yes Clara-chan. He broke my heart into tiny little pieces." Evelyn replied to Clara's question.

"The cook and the Butler broke my friends hearts and now they are back in their lives. Unforgivable!" Clara thought to herself with anger that was in her eyes.

"Don't bother wasting your breathe on him Clara-chan. He...**is dead to me!**" Evelyn told her friend as she glared coldly at her ex lover who was checking out the Manor. The two of them turned away and headed to Emerson's Study where Clara would have her lessons that Evelyn and Nathan would teach her.

As they walked to the Study, Clara bumped into a person and was about to fall back when the person caught her by her wrist and held her close. Clara looked up and saw the one and only that would made her blush.

Ar: Who is the mysterious stranger? Is it Snake? Will Baldroy and Sebastian confess about their past?

Until Next Time!

R&amp;R!


	5. Chapter 5:The Confessions at Dinner

_AR: Hi everyone! sorry it took so long! I had work! I hope you __enjoy!_

_Chapter 4:Confessions at the Dinner table_

_As they walked out Clara stopped her tracks once she saw Evelyn glared at Sebastian. Clara realized that it was this person who broke her friends heart._

_"It was Phantomhive's butler that broke your heart Eve-chan?" Clara asked her softly and calmly. _

_"Sadly yes Clara-chan. He broke my heart into tiny little pieces." Evelyn replied to Clara's question._

_"The cook and the Butler broke my friends hearts and now they are back in their lives. Unforgivable!" Clara thought to herself with anger that was in her eyes._

_"Don't bother wasting your breathe on him Clara-chan. He...__**is dead to me!**__" Evelyn told her friend as she glared coldly at her ex lover who was checking out the Manor. The two of them turned away and headed to Emerson's Study where Clara would have her lessons that Evelyn and Nathan would teach her. _

_As they walked to the Study, Clara bumped into a person and was about to fall back when the person caught her by her wrist and held her close. Clara looked up and saw the one and only that would made her blush. _

Now onto the story...

"Are you alright miss?" Asked the mystery person with a cowlick on the top of his head and his snake right on his shoulder.

" I-Im fine. Thank you very much Snake-kun!" Clara replied to her long distant friend Snake.

" I am glad that you are safe dear….said Emily." Snake voiced for Emily as he released his grip away from Clara's wrist.

" Thank You Emily-san! I-I mean thank you! I-I mean that is really cool that you can understand her! I mean how do you know what she's saying?!" Clara spoke to Emily and Snake as she felt her cheeks burning bright red. Evelyn was surprised to see her closest friend act like that towards ANY male.

Before Snake replied to her question, Baby slithered towards his caretaker and close friend left shoulder and looked at Snake and Emily.

" That spotted snake…" Snake muttered softly as he looked at him with curiosity.

" Baby! I see you've finished napping in the Cherry Blossom Tree!" Clara spoke to her lovely animal friend as she thanked him for interrupting this embarrassing scenario in her mind.

" Baby?" Snake thought to himself as he tried to remember something about this familiar Spotted snake that is right in front of him.

" OOPS! Sorry I forgot to introduce you to another one of my dear friends! This is Baby Spot Snake Emerson! But I call him Baby!" Clara introduced Baby to his original caretaker and his big sister. Clara knew that Emily remembered her and it looked like Snake does not recognized her as much as she recognized him.

" Nice to meet you Baby-san." Snake greeted Baby as Emily on the other hand slithered in happiness.

" Don't be so formal! Baby is just fine!" Clara told Snake with smile on his face. Clara spotted Emily stared at her happily. Emily could tell that Clara didn't want to confess to Snake that she was the little girl that created the promise with him. Emily hissed as a agreement as Snake still wondered about the spotted snake.

"WellEvelynAndIMustHurryBecauseMyNiichanWantedUsToRunAnErrandSoGoodbye!" Clara told Snake and Emily very fast as she grabbed Evelyn and ran to Emerson Study with Baby on her shoulder which left Snake confused.

"Strange girl." Snake thought to himself as he watched her leave with her friend.

" That snake….seems familiar." Snake told Emily as she pretended to agree with him.

With Clara and Evelyn,

The two young women were actually behind the wall as Clara watched Snake leave and Evelyn watched her friend look at the Scaly footman with a flustered expression on her face. Clara didn't spot Snake in the halls and sighed in relief as she didn't notice Evelyn crossing her arms smirking.

"U-um! Let's pretend that was just a reflex Evelyn!" Clara tried to convince her friend as her face flushed to the max.

"Clara-chan! I can see right through you! He's the boy that you met when you were a child." Evelyn told Clara happily and amused.

" *sigh* He is Eve-chan!" Clara said to Evelyn as she surrendered.

"Then why didn't you tell him that your the little girl that he met a long time ago?" Evelyn asked her friend as they began to walk to the Study Hall for Clara's lessons.

" I don't think he remembers me Eve-chan. He didn't even say anything once they entered the room." Clara explained to Evelyn with a sad expression on her face as they were close to their destination.

" Then what about his Snakes? They seem to remember you very well." Evelyn told Clara in a positive way.

"His snakes: Emily, Bronte, Wilde, Oscar, Webster, Keats, Goethe, Donne, Dan and Wordsworth of course remembers me, but I gave them a signal so they wouldn't tell Snake." Clara explained once more to Evelyn as they made it to the Study hall.

"Why don't you want him to know?" Evelyn asked her friend in wonder.

"I don't want to be a bother to him. Plus! I want him to be happy." Clara replied to Clara happily even though her eyes were another story.

"I understand Clara-chan." Evelyn said to her friend.

"Understand what?" Nathan asked them as the girls almost forgot that he was here to teach Clara.

"Nothing." Clara and Evelyn told Nathan at the same time.

"Alright then. Now! Let the lesson begin" Nathan said to Evelyn and Clara as their lessons begun.

With Phantomhive,

Sebastian was in his master's room tell him the information he found as he was walking around his house.

"Anything you found out about the Emerson's Sebastian?" Ciel asked his butler as he sat at the end of his bed.

"It looks like the Emerson's and the Phantomhive's were an alliance. The Emerson's would help out the Phantomhive's when it would come to information about a person whom Phantomhive thought would be the criminal in a case they would receive from her majesty." Sebastian explained to his master as he fixed up his clothes.

"What about the workers?" Ciel asked him as his butler fixed his clothes.

"The gardner and the cook I have no knowledge of." Sebastian replied to his master in a mannerly expression.

"What about the other two?" Ciel asked Sebastian sternly which made Sebastian flinched a bit.

"Those two...are demons like me Master." Sebastian replied to Ciel in a stern tone.

"Are they contracted to the Emerson siblings?" Ciel asked him with a straight expression on his face.

" No Master. Those two are a special type of demons that don't have to contract with humans." Sebastian explained to his master as he finished fixing his clothes. Sebastian was about to exit the door until his master asked.

" Do you know them Sebastian?" Ciel asked Sebastian with a straight face.

"Master…I…" Sebastian was about to say something until Nathan opens the door.

"Im sorry to intrude on a conversation Mr. Phantomhive, but dinner is prepared." Nathan said to Ciel as he looked at the both of them.

"Thank you. Well be downstairs in few seconds." Ciel told Nathan politely. Nathan bowed and left the room the tell the others about dinner.

"We will finish this discussion later." Ciel told Sebastian strictly as they began to head straight for the dining hall.

At the Dinning hall,

Everyone was silent as the room gave out this Awkward aurora all around.

They had Sebastian looked depressed in his eyes as he looked at a pissed off Evelyn eating her food peacefully.

Baldroy looked like he was trying to explain himself to pissed off Helen as she glared at the cook across from her while her children were looking at each other wondering what is going on.

They had Snake who had an wondering expression on his face while Clara looked at the footman happily while the other half was glaring at Phanomhive's Chef and Butler.

They had Nathan glaring angrily at the butler with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

They had the rest the members eating quietly while they sweat dropped about the situation.

"This is so Awkward! I don't even know how to start the conversation." Ryan thought to himself as he looked at the scenario in front of him.

"So…What is it like working for her majesty as her loyal watch dog?" Ryan asked Ciel in a polite manner.

"Work is work I guess. We had multiple cases where Sebastian had to get information out from civilians who might have been a part of the event." Ciel explained to Ryan in a Polite manner.

"I see. Well at least your creating Justice for our beloved London." Ryan told Ciel in a polite manner as well.

"Enough about me, what about your family? How did the Nine of you met?" Ciel asked Ryan a personal question which made everyone stop eating.

"Well…since our parents died in the fire, it was only my sister and I trying to find a place to live in. On our journey, we've Nathan and Evelyn in the middle of the road lost. So we had a little chat and they joined our adventure. Then we met Helen who was pregnant with the triplets with Sabrina right behind her. The six went on the journey and finally found a home together." Ryan told Ciel, Elizabeth and the rest of Phantomhive manor who they met.

"You see Mr. Phantomhive, My lover ABANDONED me to fight the war even though he promised me he would because my deceased father done the same thing. I left the house since it would be the first thing the enemy would find on the battle field. Thats when I met the Emerson Siblings." Helen explained her situation to Ciel as Baldroy felt a stab through his chest.

"That's terrible! I can't believe their are men in the world who would abandon their loved one without giving them an explanation." Elizabeth said to Helen as Baldroy felt another stab, this time Sebastian saw his expression.

"You know he wrote me a letter telling me that he's sorry and that this war was important." Helen said to Lizzy with a blank expression on her face.

"Excuse me for being rude, but that's not even a good reason to explain why your going to war at all!" Mey-rin told Helen with sympathy in her voice, which also stabbed Baldroy in chest once more.

" Our's was the same situation as Helen-san." Nathan said to the group at the dinner table.

"Really?! What happened?" Lizzy asked Evelyn in wonder.

"My Lover and I were SUPPOSE to be married, but he'd never showed up."Evelyn replied blankly which made Phantomhive manor and Lizzy almost choked on their food except for Sebastian because he knew she was talking about him.

"What?! That is just fits in with the worst men in world history list!" Lizzy said to Evelyn in sympathy and shock.

"That's not all! The man was my Onii-chan…" Nathan added to the story with a blank face as well.

"I'm sorry to participate in the conversation, but maybe your lover HAD an explanation for not showing his appearance at the wedding ceremony." Sebastian voiced out his opinion as he looks at Evelyn.

"Even if he did! He should have confronted me about it before waiting for him at the Aisle!"Evelyn told Sebastian sternly with cold malicious eyes.

"I have to agree with Sebastian! At the least the man wrote you a letter about his feelings!" Baldroy said at the table as he looks straight at Helen.

"I beg your pardon, but saying that "I can't ignore this matter at stake" is not a real reason at all Mr. Baldroy!" Helen told Baldroy in a stern tone.

"This wouldn't have happened if you would've told him the news! He would've stayed and protect his family!" Baldroy told Helen with his tone becoming a little louder.

"Maybe he should have stayed in the first place! Oh wait! HE WOULDN'T" Helen told Baldroy as she stood up from her chair as her hands slammed down on the table.

"OH NOW YOUR USING HIS JUDGMENT AGAINST HIM NOW?!" Baldroy shouted at the table as he followed the same motions that Helen did.

"SHE HAS THE RIGHT TO BE FURIOUS!" Evelyn shouted at Baldroy as she stood up as well.

"MR. BALDROY HAS THE RIGHT TO BE REASONABLE AS WELL!" Sebastian stood up and told Evelyn in a loud furious tone.

"LIKE YOUR THE ONE TO TALK!" Nathan shouted at his brother as he stood up and defended Evelyn and himself.

"THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS OR CONCERN!" Sebastian shouted at Nathan with a furious tone.

"IT IS MY CONCERN !" Nathan shouted right back at Sebastian with a furious tone.

"Helen-san! Evelyn-chan! Nathan-kun! You have to calm down! This situation is getting out of hand!" Clara said to her three companions as she tried to calm them down.

"Sebastian! Baldroy! Stop this nonsense at once! You are embarrassing the Phantomhive Manor name!" Ciel told his two employee's in his stern tone as he was about to get furious.

"STAY OUT OF THIS MASTER!" Sebastian, Baldroy, Helen and Evelyn shouted at their master's with rage and emotions that Ciel, Clara and Ryan never saw before.

"Lilly! Bj! Aiden! You three know what to do when Mommy is arguing with a stranger!" Helen instructed her children as they nodded and headed straight to their room.

"OH REAL NICE HELEN! HAVING OUR KIDS GO TO THEIR ROOM FOR SOME NONSENSE OPINION THAT YOU CAUSED!" Baldroy shouted at Helen with anger whited surprised the whole group except for the angry civilians standing.

"THEIR ARE NOT OUR KIDS BALDROY! THEY ARE MINE SINCE THE DAY I GAVE BIRTH TO THEM!" Helen shouted at Baldroy with anger.

"THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU DIDN'T OPEN YOUR DAMN MOUTH SEBASTIAN!" Evelyn shouted at Sebastian as she blamed him for sharing his opinion.

"WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU DIDN'T CONTINUE ON THIS CONVERSATION THAT IS FULL OF NONSENSE AND STUPIDITY!" Sebastian shouted at Evelyn with anger in his eyes.

"OH! SO WHAT I SAY IS FULL OF NONSENSE AND STUPIDITY?!" Evelyn shouted at Sebastian as she crossed her arms in anger.

"NOW YOUR TWISTING MY OWN WORDS IN YOUR MOUTH EVELYN!" Sebastian shouted at Evelyn angrily as the others were becoming uncomfortable with this argument.

"YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE ONII-CHAN!" Nathan exposed angrily without even knowing as the others are shocked and surprised at this outburst.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO!?" Sebastian and Baldroy shouted at their lovers at the same time.

"TELL ME THE TRUTH!" Helen and Evelyn shouted at their lovers angrily.

"YOU WANT THE TRUTH?! FINE I'LL TELL THE TRUTH!" Sebastian and Baldroy shouted at the two women furiously.

"I HAD SEX WITH TWO DIFFERENT WOMEN DURING IN TWO DIFFERENT CASES THAT MY MASTER AND I HAD IN ORDER TO FIND OUT THE CULPRIT!" Sebastian confessed to Evelyn angrily which made Evelyn wide eyed and Nathan fall silence.

"PREGNANT OR NOT, I STILL WOULD HAVE FOUGHT IN THE WAR ANYWAY!" Baldroy confessed to Helen which made her wide eyed as well.

Sebastian and Baldroy calmed down and realized what they said as the room went silent.

"What did You SAY?!" Evelyn and Helen asked Sebastian and Baldroy with a shaky voice as their heads went down.

"Evelyn/Helen I…" Sebastian and Baldroy tried to apologize to their lovers as their hearts sank when their lovers heads went up with tears in their eyes. The two women left the room as Nathan, Sabrina, Clara and Ryan bowed in apology and tried to go after them. Leaving Phantomhive manor alone.

Sebastian and Baldroy felt their master's dark aura rising as Lizzy, Mey-rin, Snake and Finnian were shocked and scared at the same time.

SMACK!

Sebastian and Baldroy felt a sting on their cheeks as Ciel was in front of them pissed off.

"HOW DARE YOU TWO EMBARRASS ME IN FRONT OF OUR HOST'S AND THEIR WORKERS! WHAT THEY BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!?" Ciel shouted at the chef and the butler in anger.

"My apologize Master. I was in a different mindset. Still, their is no excuse for that inappropriate child's play to come forth in this manner." Sebastian apologized to his master as Baldroy said nothing but agreed in silence.

"We just want an explanation of this whole situation." Lizzy said to the two of them in a calm fashion as she tried to calm down her fiancee.

In the other room,

"I'm so sorry that happened Clara! I didn't mean to shout at you *sniff*!" Evelyn apologizes to Clara as Helen and her were crying.

"I understand Eve-chan! You two were in your emotions! It happens!" Clara said to her two friends as Ryan and Sabrina were trying to cheer up Helen and Nathan tried to cheer up Evelyn.

"It's time to explain to you three about my past…" Evelyn said to her friends.

Back in the other room,

"*Sigh*" Perhaps it's time that I explained my story to you master." Sebastian said to Ciel as everyone looked at him.

"About how I met Evelyn/Kuro…"The two demons said to their manors at the same time in the different rooms.

AR:...Wow...

I can't wait to hear about Evelyn's and Sebastian Aka Kuro's past!

TBC!

R&amp;R


	6. Chapter 6: My past with you

AR: Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long! The song that Evelyn and Sebastian aka Kuro are playing is "What Child is this" By Linsey Stirling  
Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: My past with you part 1

_Previously on My Present is now and My Love is Forever..._

_"It's time to explain to you three about my past…" Evelyn said to her friends._

_Back in the other room,_

_"*Sigh*" Perhaps it's time that I explained my story to you master." Sebastian said to Ciel as everyone looked at him._

_"About how I met Evelyn/Kuro…"The two demons said to their manors at the same time in the different rooms._

_Now to Continue our story..._

* * *

_Years ago….._

Sebastian's original name was Kuro Michaelis. When they were young boys, Kuro and his baby brother Nathan were shivering in the snow by a burnt up house in ash covered clothing.

Young Sebastian(Kuro) age 8 POV

Looks like were going to have another Shelterless day once again. Poor Nathan. He's shaking rapidly by the minute. Still….What is the use for hope when it gave us nothing but grief.

"Nii-chan…Are we going to hide in our cold burnt up house again?" My little brother asked me.

"I guess we are Nathan. It's the only shelter we have." I replied to my brother sadly. The cold burnt up house was once a warm cozy home where my younger brother and I shared with our mother and father. That all changed two years ago. Now, my brother and I fend for ourselves in order to survive. It's been Three years now and it began to snow once again.

"Nii-chan I'm scared!" Nathan tells me as he began to cry.

"Don't worry Nathan. I'm right here. Nothing's going to happen to you." I told my younger brother as I held him gently in my arms. The cold is becoming more dangerous than last year. Well….If I have to die in this cold deathless world….Than so be it….

"Nathan get behind the Old fire heater. It's the only way to keep you warm." I instructed my younger brother.

"Nii-chan you'll Die!" Nathan began to cry harder.

"Mother and Father wanted me to make sure that you are safe! As your older brother, I am following their vow! GO NOW" I told my brother in a serious tone and pushed him towards the last warmest place in this burnt up place. I know someone will find him and take good care of him. **Besides…..Nobody will even notice that I disappeared from this hell hole…..**

"NII-CHAAAN!" That was the last thing I heard my brother shouted before I was out like a light.

In a Mansion close by Kuro and Nathan….

* * *

Young Evelyn age 8 POV

"Looks like the storm passed Eric!" I told my guardian happily.

"Looks like it has Evelyn." Eric replied as he agrees with me. Eric found me by his doorstep as an infant. He raised me as his own daughter. It always been the two of us and our staff. We though of our staff as family.

In the World we live in, demons can be often cruel, generous or even ignorant. Eric is generous and a gentleman, but he can be strict and aggressive to the demons or species that are beyond evil and disobey the laws we have.

Today, I felt something terribly wrong.

I looked out the window and use one of my powers to find out this terrible feeling. One of my powers that I have is vision spotting. I can use my vision to spot anything out of the ordinary right away.

As I looked through the window, I could believe it! Their is a little boy crying over a boy that is older than him!

"I have to tell Eric!" I thought to my self. I ran to his study and explain to him what I spotted outside the mansion.

Once I told Eric everything, the two of us went inside the carriage and headed towards the place I spotted the two boys.

I used my vision again and spotted the two of them quickly..

* * *

We finally got to our destination where we see a little boy crying to the boy my age who looks loveless in the bloody red snow.

"Please Onee-chan! Help my Nii-chan!" The little boy wailed to me sadly and desperately.

"Eric lets get these two boys inside the carriage! This little boy's brother is probably ice cold!" I told Eric in a serious manner. Eric nodded and carried the boy inside the Carriage.

"Everything is going to be ok little one!" I told the little boy as I held his hand gently.

"Really?" The little boy asks me with tears in his eyes.

"Really. My name is Evelyn." I replied to him as I wipe away his tears.

"My name is Nathan. My Onii-chan's name is Kuro." Nathan said to me as he introduce his brother and him.

"Come dear Nathan! Lets go inside the Carriage so we can head to the mansion and have you two warm up!" I told Nathan kindly as he gave my hand a squeeze as we headed inside the Carriage.

Once we gotten to the Mansion,

I told our lovely maid Erica and our head butler Daniel to get some warm blankets for the two boys, while I nurture Kuro in one of the guest rooms.

* * *

Kuro POV

I felt warm and comfortable for someone who died in the bloody snow storm.

"_Kuro?_" I Heard an angelic voice calling me.

"_Kuro? Can you hear me?_" The angelic voice asks me. Yes I can hear you.

"_Kuro, It's time to wake up! Everyone is waiting for you._" The Angelic voice told me.

What? Wake up?

"_Kuro?_" The Angelic voice keeps calling me.

I felt my eyes open to an unfamiliar place. It was a room with a fireplace, a window. a desk, and a closet.

I found myself in a bed of this unfamiliar room.

"Where am I?" I though to myself as a look around the room.

"Thank the devil your awake." I heard the angelic voice once more. I turned to my left and spotted a demoness with very interesting eyes string right next to me. It was a different shade of purple that I have never seen before.

"Where am I? Who are you? Where is my brother?" I asked the demoness with worry.

"Your little brother is fine Kuro! He is warming up in our entertainment room, drinking a nice cup of Camomile tea." The Demoness replies to me in a nurturing manner.

"How do you know my name?" I ask the demoness with suspicion.

"Your little brother told me." The Demoness replies to me as she pours a cup of camomile tea for me.

"You still haven't told me your name." I told the demoness as she stops pouring the tea.

"My name is Evelyn Amore Drago." Evelyn told me as she introduces herself to me.

I felt my face flush a little bit, but I didn't let it show. Thats new.

"Nice to meet you. I must apologize for bothering you with our situation." I said to her with sincerity. I don't want to trouble the young demoness with our living situation.

"No need for apologizing. Besides My Guardian and I already decided that you two are going to be living with us!" The demoness told me honestly as she puts the cup down on the counter near me.

"**I don't want to intrude Drago-sama! You already done enough by saving my brother from the aftermath of that treacherous storm. To be honest, I wanted to die anyways. I don't need to be rescued. My younger brother needs to survive since he is only six. You could have left me in the red bloody snow."** I told her bluntly and honestly as my eyes were hidden in my bangs.

All of a sudden,

I felt something warm on my lips. I looked up and realized it was Evelyn's lips kissing my lips. It felt good, and I felt something weird in my chest. It was my heart beating faster and faster. Evelyn pulled back from my lips and looks at me.

"**Do you want to know why I kissed you?**" Evelyn asks me bluntly. I nodded my head as I was still trying to rack my brain about what just happened.

"Did you feel my lips on yours?" Evelyn asks me.

"yes" I replied to her.

"Did you feel warmth?" She asked me another question.

"Yes" I replied once more.

"Did you feel something when I kissed you?" She asked me one more question.

"Yes." I replied once again.

"Thats my reason for kissing you." Evelyn told me with a smile on her face, but she could tell that I'm still confused on what just happened here.

"_You see Kuro, When I kissed you…I was trying to show you that you are alive. The warmth you will miss if you died. The way your brother cares about you. You wouldn't make your brother happy, you would make him feel sad and lonely. I understand that you just want what's best for him, but that doesn't mean that you have to take away your life in order to complete your goal. You also have to care about yourself as well. You also need to be comforted, to be loved, to feel warm, to be cared about. Trying to kill yourself would not make you happy, it will make it worse. So live not only for your brother, but also for yourself."_ Evelyn told me in sweet and caring expression as she held my hand and squeezed it gently.

I never thought there would be any demons who would care about demons like my brother and I. With her, it was as if she was an angel.

"I will…."I told her with a small smile on my face as I made eye contact with her.

"Im glad you decided to live Kuro-kun!" Evelyn told me happily as I felt my face began to flush once again.

"Here! Drink some tea to warm up the inside of your body. Our household doctor will be checking up on you! I'm going to check on your little brother." Evelyn told me as she handed me the cup of tea. She was about to leave the room.

I don't want her to leave yet. I know i'm just being selfish, but…..

I grab her hand and she looks at me questionably.

"Will you stay with me a little bit longer? I…hate being alone." I ask her shyly.

"I will be happy to stay with you!" She replied honestly as she sat next to me once more.

For now on, I will Live not only for my brother, but for myself as well. At times like this, I want to be selfish and have Evelyn spoil me with her nurturing and her kindness….

* * *

Evelyn's POV age 16(116 for teenage demons)

It's been nine years since Kuro and Nathan began to live with Eric and I. Kuro and Nathan joined my private school to have an education on learning about the human world, our enemies, our ruler and different types of species in Hel-I mean the Underworld! They would even join me in my violin lessons. Nathan would call me his older sister, and Kuro would call me his little violinist! Since I was taught at age 4, I would have a lot of advance music that my teacher would give me. Kuro-kun and Nathan were not that far away either. They are really fast learners.

As for Kuro-kun, he is my closest best friend. Ever since that day when we first met, I would tell him everything. Kuro-kun would tell me that he wants to grow up and be like his father. He wants to be a soul collector demon. Those are one of the top special jobs that any demon could have. So he works extra hard in order to become the demon he wants to be.

Truth be told….I fell in with him. As we started to become older, I started to see Kuro not only as my best friend…I started to see him as a man. I would feel my cheeks grow hot whenever I am around him, my heart would skip a beat and I would feel warm and safe anytime we would hug. I want to tell him, but I don't want to mess up our friendship that we built together.

Today is a very special day. It was the annual underworld ball.

Every two years, all of the demons would have a ball in the house that was selected. Their would be socialization, entertainment, awards and most of all dancing. It was also the time when the bloody moon turns pure and the snow like sprinkles would fall. It is also a romantic for couples or confessing to someone.

This year, our house was selected to run the event. So everything has been hectic and stressful. My music teacher has been on my ass about the piece I will be playing at the ball. He has been critiquing me from one part to another. I thought my head was going to explode! Luckily Kuro and Nathan saved my life by taking me to "our garden" where we are actually in the deep place of the woods. It has a wonderful lake, dead willow trees and red neon lightening bugs.

Nathan left early to go to Eric's lesson, leaving Kuro and I alone together.

"Looks like it's you and me once again Kuro-kun!" I told him happily.

"I guess it is." Kuro said to me in an agreeable manner.

* * *

Kuro(aka sebastian) POV age 16(116)

I know that Nathan doesn't have a lesson with Eric-san today. He just wanted us to be alone with each other since he wants me to confess my feelings to Evelyn. I love her ever since we first met. As we grew older, I started to realize how mature she became. I no longer saw the little girl that kissed me, I saw a beautiful hypnotizing woman.

What do I say to her? "Im in love with you, be mine?!" I don't even know if she feels the same about me!

I turned to Evelyn once more and looked at her features. Her eyes became more enchanting than before, her black hair is long and soft every time I would pet her head when she was feeling sad, and her lips…..

Her lips looks so…delicious, soft and mesmerizing. How I want to feel them on my lips once more…

What the Hell am I thinking!? She is my friend! She's not even mine and I'm already having lustful thoughts about her.

I should focus my mind on something else…

It's a good thing that Evelyn and I brought our Violins with us.

"Evelyn, will you practice our duet with me? I want to make sure I have all of the notes corrected." I ask her kindly.

"Sure! Anything to help my best friend!" She replies to me kindly. I really hate the word friend even though I want us to be something more…

She grabs her violin and we began to play our duet song, "What Child is this." As we began to play, I felt the energy and passion coming off from her. As we were playing the bridge, I open my eyes and I felt hypnotized. The way she was playing her violin, was so professional…so elegant….As the lightening bugs glowed, it illuminated her Aura even more. She is so beautiful. I walked towards her as we were at the end of our song and strummed the last chords as one. She opened her violet eyes, puts her violin down and began stare deep into my red eyes. I looked at her facial features once more.

"_Kuro-kun…._" She said my name passionately. I couldn't stand it any longer….

I pulled her into my embrace, used my left hand to lift her chin up to gain access of what I was about to do. Then, I said to her the most unthinkable, unforgettable words…

"_I love You. Be mine._" I confessed to her in a gentle loving tone and kissed her passionately….

* * *

AR: What will be Evelyn's response to Kuro's love Confession? Will their be jealousy? Until Next Time!

R&amp;R


	7. Chapter 7: My Past with you Part 2

Ar: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy another chapter about Sebastian and Evelyn's past relationship! P.s. Try to guess the Character I used from Season 2!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: My past with You Part 2

_Previously on My Present is now and My Love is Forever..._

_"Kuro-kun…." She said my name passionately. I couldn't stand it any longer…._

_I pulled her into my embrace, used my left hand to lift her chin up to gain access of what I was about to do. Then, I said to her the most unthinkable, unforgettable words…_

_"I love You. Be mine." I told her in a soft tone and kissed her passionately…._

_Now to Continue the story..._

* * *

Evelyn's POV

Is this a dream? Is this really happening?

I am kissing Kuro-kun in our regular hideout that we share since we were kids. I thought I was going to catch my breath until he put his lips back on to mine and I felt something roaming inside my mouth. I soon realized that he was french kissing me.

I didn't know how to react until I gave into the kiss and the competition for dominance began.

This kiss….felt…Heavenly. I never thought I would say that coming from a demon like myself. But I feel that Kuro-kun feels it too. I never want the kiss to stop.

"EVELYN-CHAN! NII-CHAN! ERIC WANTED ME TO TELL YOU THAT THE PREPARATIONS FOR THE BALL IS ALMOST DONE! HE WANTS US TO GET DRESS AND PREPARE FOR THE BLOODY WAR WERE ABOUT TO FACE!" We heard Nathan shout.

The Underworld Ball! I almost forgot! We parted away sadly as we already miss the warmth we felt as one. I grab my Violin Vi-chan and was about to head out first, until I felt Kuro-kuns hand grab my hand. I turned my head to look at him, and saw a determined passionate expression.

"I meant what I said Evelyn. I will patiently wait for your reply. Just so you know, I won't give up on you that easily." Kuro-kun told me as he kissed my hand with a glint of seduction in his red eyes. I felt myself flush and headed back to the manor quickly!

* * *

Once I made it,

I headed to my room, closed the door, sat on my bed and thought about what happened.

He loves me?

He actually loves me?

I just can't believe it?

Even though I love him back…..

Why couldn't I say it?

Am I nervous?

Am I afraid of letting myself love him as much as he loves me?

Or…am I afraid of getting heartbroken?

This is the first time…I was frazzled and didn't know what to do.

Knock Knock Knock

I heard the door knocking.

"Evelyn-chan! Its Marie!" Marie said from outside my bedroom door. Marie is the head maid and my closest friend in the Manor. Thats huge for a women who is 222. Marie is a beautiful young women. She has long blood red hair, dark green eyes and wore a black and red knee length maid dress with a headband and black shoes. Besides her looks, she was wise and always gave me helpful advice on a situation that I couldn't handle. She was like the older sister I wish I had.

"Come in Marie!" I told her as my head was in my hands. I heard the door open and felt her hand on my shoulder.

"Eric-san wanted me to help you into your dress for the ball!" Marie explained to me as she smiles cheerfully. Marie notices my distress frustrated expression and knew right away, that something was wrong.

"What happened Evelyn-chan?" Marie sat down next to me in a serious caring expression.

"Kuro-kun told me he loves me.." I told her the first part which made her smile and squeal.

"Thats Amazing Evelyn-chan!" Marie told me happily as she felt that their was more to the story.

"He told me that he'll wait for my reply to his confession. I wanted to reply right there, but I didn't. I just ran quickly to the Mansion flustered not knowing what to say to him. I want to say yes, but I'm scared to say I love you back. For the first time…I don't know what to do…" I explained to her as well. This whole thing makes me happy, but makes me scared at the same time.

"I Understand. You want to tell him you love him, but you're afraid of the outcome if you give this experience a try." Marie explains my situation in a short summary. When it comes to this, Marie know best. She is in love with Eric who is a year older than her. Eric is 223 which is not bad for his age. Eric loves her back and confessed his love for her. He told her that he will wait for her if she not ready to reply yet,which I thought was sweet and romantic.

"What do I do Marie?" I asked my friend in desperation. I felt her hug me in a caring friendly embrace to let me know it's ok.

"I know you're scared Evelyn-chan, and it's ok to be scared when your in love. I know their are demons who don't love and care about their social status. While, theirs demons like you, me, Nathan-chan, Eric-san, Kuro-chan, Daniel-san and the rest of us are able to express these beautiful yet ugly emotions. It's rare and special for demons like us. So follow your heart and you'll know what to do." Marie told me sincerely and passionately.

She always have the answers I am looking for.

"Thanks Marie." I thank my friend in a caring expression and hugged her back. We both parted the hug and Marie headed to my closest to find a dress that I will be wearing.

"Now! Let's find a beautiful dress that will make every demon melt with lust and every Demoness burn with jealousy with a hint of admiration!" Marie to me in a nonchalant attitude.

"MARIE!?" I shouted her name in surprise as I felt my cheeks turning red.

"What?! You have an Amazing figure Evelyn-chan! If I was a demon, I would want to bind you!" Marie told me in her cheerful expression. She is right.

Since I grew older, I did lost a lot of baby fat, my chest grew bigger and my hips became slender curvy, and my ass was rather a little bigger yet plump I would say.

To me, It feels weird that my body change and I hate the way other Demons would only like me for my looks than my mind. With Kuro-kun, I feel embarrass and insecure about my body.

"Oh! This wasn't here before." Marie said to me as she picked up a big long black box with a silver ribbon tied in a bow and walked back to me.

"I wonder what it is?" I told me as I became curious about this mysterious present.

"Well we won't know unless we open it!" Marie told me as she became curious as well.

I untie the silver ribbon, took off the lid of the box and spotted a note on top of a black silk blanket that covered up the mysterious gift.

I pick up the note and began to read it out loud.

It says:

_Evelyn_

_This gift will show your beauty, your grace and your intelligence as the young lady you are._

_I hope you like it!_

_Your Friend and Guardian_

_Eric_

"Awww! Eric-san is so kind and generous!" Marie told me as she was touched by Eric's words.

I had to agree with her, Eric is my dear friend and a Gentlemen.

When I unwrapped the black Silk blanket, Marie and I were shocked.

"It's beautiful…." Marie compliments the gift as I held it in my hands.

It was a Beaded strapless Red satin mermaid Evening dress that had a black lace pattern on it with a black belt bow in the middle. It was perfect! I went towards my mirror and held the dress to my body.

"Eric really knows who I am in this dress!" I told Marie happily. This dress showed confidence, power, grace and intelligence! It showed who I really am.

"What are we waiting for! Let's get you dressed up!" Marie told me cheerfully. Marie snapped her fingers and the rest of the maids entered the room.

"It's time to get our little blossom to bloom into a Rose! Beautiful yet dangerous!" Marie told the Maids cheerfully and determined. Which, gotten the maids fired up and determined as well.

This is going to be interesting…

Marie and the rest of the maids began to dress up Evelyn. Marie helped her with her dress with the others worked on Evelyn's hair, makeup and put on her black high heels that were only one inch.

* * *

Once they were done,

They stared in awe in front of their young mistress. Evelyn looked in the mirror and was shocked to her belief. Her hair had one part of her hair braided around her head as the rest of it was down and curly , she wore a little black eyeshadow, light bright red lipstick and a little red blush to show off her beautiful porcelain skin.

Evelyn was radiant and beautiful.

* * *

Evelyn's POV

I look incredible! I turned away from the mirror and looked at the girls.

"Thank you Everyone!" I thanked the Marie and the maids happily as they felt content in their masterpiece.

"Anything for you Evelyn-chan!" Marie replied to my thank you as she hugs me happily.

"Well girls! Let's make tonight THE BEST UNDERWORLD BALL OF THE CENTURY!" I told them determined and happily as I felt that tonight was going to be Amazing. Marie, the maids and I headed out of my room and was preparing for the night ahead of us.

* * *

It's the night of the Underworld Ball,

Every Demon and Demoness young and old are here and enjoying the event. Even the Demon Children and the Teenage demons were having a delightful time. The butlers were dressed in black suits serving the appetizers and samples, while the maids were wearing knee length black dresses serving the beverages. Since Daniel and Marie were the Head leaders of their division, their outfits were different. Daniel wore a Black tuxedo with a black and red tie with dress shoes and white gloves. Marie was dressed in a short knee length black dress with a silky train, black one inch high heels and a silver hair clip in her hair. All of them wanted to make sure this night would be perfect for their masters.

Eric wore a red dress shirt with a Black blazer that had silver cufflinks on each sleeve, black slacks with black dress shoes and his silver crescent necklace that Marie gave him for his birthday. Eric was stunning and handsome. Every demoness would want him to be theirs, which made Marie jealous.

Eric was greeting the guest to make sure their welcome and serviced properly. He had to make sure that the guest were happy and content. He also wanted to make this night perfect for Nathan, Kuro and dear trusted treasure Evelyn. Since they go to a private school, he knows how they would talk about someone in a good or terrible manner. He didn't want that for the three teens.

Nathan wore a Black tuxedo with white gloves, a red and black tie with black dress shoes and his silver dragon necklace that Evelyn gave him. Kuro wore a black dress shirt with a blood red tie, black slacks, black dress shoes with his silver raven shaped necklace that Evelyn gave him as well.

The two male demons were incredibly handsome at their school that all the Demoness would fall for them. Their was another male demon that was part of the group and he was walking their way.

"Oh! It looks like Masaru made it Nii-chan." Nathan warned his brother seriously.

A male Demon with porcelain skin, golden eyes, black shiny neck length hair wearing a black tuxedo with white gloves, glasses and black dress shoes. His name is Masaru Faustus.

Masaru Faustus is a genius in Lucifers Demon Academy, but he was also Kuro's rival. Nathan told Kuro that Masaru likes Evelyn as well, but Masaru doesn't realize his own feelings.

* * *

Kuro POV

Damn! I forgot that Faustus was coming to the Event. When Nathan told me he likes Evelyn, I knew from the beginning that he likes her.

"Faustus, you came to the event!" I said to him as I put a fake smile on my face, not wanting to embarrass Evelyn and Eric-san if I started a fight with Faustus.

"Michaelis. I forgot that you live here as well. I came here to support Amore-chan and Eric-san." Faustus told me with a straight face. He gets on my nerves, but I have to agree. I'm only doing this ridiculous event is because of Evelyn. She knows I hate these type of events, and so does she. Since it's here, I don't want her to be discussed in a disgusting manner by these spoilt brats. So, I'm sucking it up and hope that the evening will go according to plan.

"Now entering Ms. Evelyn Amore Drago." Marie announced to everyone as they stopped what their doing and turned to face the staircase where Daniel-san was waiting for Evelyn to come down the stairs.

* * *

When Evelyn entered the room...

I felt my heart beat quickly racing in my chest. She was absolutely beautiful. I looked at the demons and demonesses from our school staring at her and talking about her. I looked at Faustus and saw something that I never saw before. Faustus was blushing. He never blushed in his whole life ever since Evelyn introduced him to Nathan and I.

Thats right. Faustus is one of Evelyn's close friends from our Private school.

Besides him being one of her close friends, I am not going to let Faustus steal her away from me.

She came down the steps and curtsied to all the guest.

"I really hope everyone is having a wonderful time in our humble home!" Evelyn said to every Demon and Demoness in a polite tone.

Evelyn spotted Nathan, Faustus and I happily.

"Masaru-kun you made it!" Evelyn said to him happily as I saw him blush even more than before.

"I wanted to support you even though the four of us don't like to attend these kind of events." Masaru replies to her in a sweet and caring tone. He's right. Even though were the type of group who don't care about our status or Gigantic glamorous events, we will always be their to support each other.

"It's true Evelyn-chan! Nii-chan and I were working extra hard to make sure this Ball will ten times amazing than the other balls!" My younger brother told her as I felt myself blushing.

What the Hell is he thinking?! He knows how embarrassed I would get if she knew that I also put a lot of effort in this event.

"Really!? This makes me really happy that you guys helped in your own way!" Evelyn told us as her smile that I adore appears on her face.

"My fellow Demons and Demonesses!" Eric-san announced on the front of the staircase. Everyone turns around and listen to what he has to say.

"First of all, I wanted to thank you for coming to our wonderful home!" Eric-san thanks the guest as we all began to clap in reply.

"Second of all! I would like to introduce our two part entertainment to all of you to begin the event!" Eric-san continues his announcement.

"Looks like were up Kuro-kun!" Evelyn said to me knowing that we were about to perform our duet together.

"Looks like it." I replied to her in agreement.

"I would like to introduce Mr. Michaelis and my daughter as they perform for you." Eric-san announces to our guest as they turned to us and began to clap for us.

"Here we go.." I thought to myself as I held out my hand for Evelyn and gave her a warm smile.

She puts her hand on mine and began to walk to the staircase where Marie-san and Daniel-san were waiting for the of us with our Violins in their hands.

Once we got up to the staircase,

We grabbed our violins from Daniel-san ad Marie-san and tuned our Violins before we could begin our performance together. Evelyn gave me a nod and we began to play our duet song "What Child is this". Our harmonies our outstanding and I felt her energy with mine as we performed.

When we were about to hit the final not to our song, I look at her once more and became mesmerized by her presence once again.

We finished our Duet and everyone clapped for us. We bowed, I gave my violin back to Daniel-san and returned to the crowd of people to see Evelyn perform her piece.

* * *

Evelyn's POV

"This is an Original piece that I wrote my myself. I hope you all enjoy." I spoke to the audience in a polite and mannerly tone.

I took a deep breathe and began to play my violin Vi-chan.

The story behind the piece, is about a girl who wants to be free, that has been trapped inside a glass bubble and she wants someone to….Shatter it.

As I was playing the piece, I felt myself returning to my peaceful world where I am playing my violin. I began to dance a bit as I got into my piece and felt the Audience in silence as they listened carefully.

I began to finish the last chorus of my song and strum the last chord of the piece. I felt the adrenaline inside me flowing. It felt as if I am walking on air. Once I was done, I bowed to the audience as the guest cheered loudly for me. I bowed once more, returned Vi-chan to Marie and headed back down stairs to be with my friends and crush. I saw Eric gave in the signal to the musicians that they can begin to play.

As everyone began to dance,

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around and realized it was Masaru-kun.

"May I have this dance Evelyn?" Masaru-kun asked me with his hand out in front of me.

"I would love to Masaru-kun!" I replied to him happily. I took his hand and we began to dance. Masaru-kun was my first friend when I entered the academy. He may be a genius, but he is a great listener, gives great advice besides Marie and has a kind heart once you get t know him. He's like the brother I always wanted! Maybe I should ask him about my situation with Kuro-kun.

"Masaru-kun…" I said to him shyly.

"Yes Evelyn." Masaru-kun replies to me in a gentle tone.

"You know about my complicated relationship between Kuro-kun and I…" I said to him as I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"You tell me about it all the time." Masaru replies to me once more as we kept on dancing.

"Well..we kissed, and he confessed his love to me…" I told him as my blush increases. I saw a surprised look on Masaru-kuns face. I never saw him so surprised in my entire life.

"What do I do Masaru-kun?" I ask him questionably and shyly. I heard him sigh in thought about my situation. He finishes his thought process and looks at me with a warm expression.

"You love Michaelis correct?" Masaru-kun asks me in a straightforward tone.

"Correct.." I reply to his question.

"Then, answer him. Your heart is so pure than any demon or demoness I have ever met. You should go after what you want for a change. Instead of helping other demons pursuit their happiness, be selfish and pursuit your happiness instead." Masaru-kun told me as he twirls me around and brought me back in his arms.

"Wouldn't that apply to you too? Aren't you letting someone else pursue their happiness?" I asked him in concern. I knew that Masaru-kun has been hiding something from me, but I rather let him tell me on his own time.

"Still straightforward as usual.." Masaru-kun told me as he chuckles a bit.

"I am, but It's worth it. I'd rather for them to be happy instead of keeping their happiness inside for me to be happy." Masaru-kun explains to me in a kind tone. I understand. We stopped dancing and bowed towards each other.

"Thank you Masaru-kun!" I said to him happily as I hug him lovingly. I felt him hug back, knowing that I got his message as well. I tried to find Kuro-kun in the crowd, but he was no longer in the room. I realized that he might be in our secret place.

I went to our secret place and saw Kuro-kun looking at the bloody red moon in awe. He looked so handsome staring at the moon in wonder. I took a deep breathe before I spoke.

"Kuro-kun.." I said his name softly for only him to hear. He turns arounds and face me as the moon was beginning to change.

* * *

Kuro's POV

I turned around after hearing my name being called in a sweet gentle voice. I knew it was Evelyn.

"Evelyn…" I said her name in a passionate tone. I stared into her eyes in awe as I stayed in my spot to hear her explanation.

"I'm afraid to be give my heart to a person who I love. I'm afraid that our relationship that we have built will fall apart if we broke up. I'm afraid that If I confess my feelings for you, I would get hurt in the process." Evelyn confesses to me as I saw her shaking rapidly. I began to walk towards her as she continues her speech.

"I know I shouldn't be afraid, because we know each other for so many years. I tried to be the friend that you trust so dearly, but I couldn't. Even though I wanted to tell you "I love you", I thought it would be the biggest mistake I ever made. Then…you kissed me and I became even more confused about confessing to you." Evelyn said to as I saw a tear running down her face. I was almost there as she told me one last thing.

"I don't Care anymore! I love you Kuro Michaelis! I fell in love with you ever since you and Nathan began to live with Eric and I! I love the way you always cheer me up and embrace me in your warmth! I love-" Evelyn confesses to me passionately. I cut her off by hugging her tightly. I was so happy when she told me she love me. It was like a frightening nightmare becoming a dream.

I realsed her from my grip and kissed her tear away before I confessed to her.

"I always loved you ever since you kissed me and told me about life in this hell whole. I loved the way our hands touch when you taught me how to play the violin. I love how you express your emotions lively instead of acting like every single demon aristocrat, that only cares about money. I love everything about you." I confess to her sincerely as I caress her left cheek in my left hand.

I went into my back pocket and took out a small black box. I released my left hand away from her cheek, bent down on one knee and open the black box as I saw the surprised expression on Evelyn's face.

"Evelyn Amore Drago, will you be my girlfriend?" I propose to her in a loving tone. Inside the black box was a silver necklace with a black feather in the middle. When you propose to a Demoness you love, you promise her with your Black feather attached to a neck chain or a bracket chain to symbolize your promise to her and your love to her.

"Yes! I would love to be your girlfriend Kuro!" Evelyn replies to me in tears of joy. Happiness over flowed me even more as I got up and embraced her lovingly. I released her from our embrace and place the my Black feather necklace around her neck in joy.

Once the Necklace was in place, we looked at each other passionately, leaned into each other and kissed. Our kiss was ten times more passionate than before.

We felt something soft and cold touching our skin. We broke the kiss, looked at the sky and saw a Pure bright moon showering its pure white crystal touch around us.

We looked at each other lovingly as we watch the moon together.

* * *

Ar: That was so sweet! What happened next in their past? Do you think their is an explanation to Sebastian's Betrayal?

Until next time!

R&amp;R


	8. Chapter 8:A shattered Demoness

AR: I everyone! Sorry it took so long to create another chapter of _My Present is now and my love is forever_! I wanted to make sure it was really spectacular for you guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**My Present is now and my Love is Forever**

Chapter 8: The pain of a shattered demoness and a yearning love of a demon

* * *

_Previously on My present is now and my love is forever..._

_We felt something soft and cold touching our skin. We broke the kiss, looked at the sky and saw a Pure bright moon showering its pure white crystal touch around us. We looked at each other lovingly as we watch the moon together._

_Now to continue where we left off..._

* * *

Back to the Present,

Lizzy, Mey-rin, Finnian and Baldroy were so touched by Sebastian's past, that they were crying except for Ciel and Snake. Ciel was annoyed by the crying, but he didn't push Sebastian any further about his relationship with Emerson's Head Maid.

"That will be all! I don't want to hear anymore of your relationship!" Ciel told Sebastian sternly. Ciel glares at Baldroy and Sebastian angrily before he spoke once more.

**"If you two pull a stunt like that again, the two of you will be deeply punished!"** Ciel warns his two servants in a dark tone which scared everyone, except for Sebastian and Snake.

"Yes Master." Sebastian said to Ciel as he bows in a mannerly fashion as Baldroy nodded his head in fright. Sebastian looks at the clock and realized that it is his Master's bedtime.

"Master, Its time for you to rest." Sebastian told Ciel in a mannerly tone. Lizzy saw the clock as well and knew it was time for bed. With that, everyone went to bed except for Sebastian.

* * *

With Evelyn,

"Wow! I never knew you two are that close…" Ryan said to Evelyn in shock from hearing her story about Phantomhive's Butler and her.

"Were" is more like it! Besides, It's getting late." Evelyn told Ryan and the others as she sighs in sadness.

Helen looks at the clock and agreed with Evelyn.

"Evelyn's right. We all have to get up in the morning." Helen told the others as they got up from their chairs and began to head towards their rooms except for Evelyn and Clara.

"Eve-chan, are you going to be playing your violin on the rooftop again?" Clara asks her friend in worry.

"Yes Clara. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Evelyn replies to her friend as she gave her a reassuring smile.

"Alright. Shout if you need assistance ok. You are not only my head maid, but you are my best friend as well." Clara said to her in a caring tone. She gave Evelyn a hug and headed to her bedroom. Evelyn sighs in sadness and confusion. She went to her room, changed into her black nightgown, grabs her violin and headed to the roof.

* * *

A few minutes later,

Sebastian was checking out the mansion to look for some information, until he heard beautiful sad music coming from the Roof. He headed towards the roof and saw Evelyn playing her violin as the moon beams on her beautiful complexion. Evelyn was playing to her hearts content until she felt Sebastian's presence among her.

"You know its rude to stare Sebastian." Evelyn said to her ex lover as she stopped playing her violin in peace.

"Just like the time I would sneakingly watch you play your Violin on the roof at your mansion." Sebastian said to Evelyn as the moonlight beamed on the two of them. Evelyn closed up her violin and sent it back to her room. Then she looked at Sebastian again.

"Why are you bringing up the past? You already broke the chain that bond us." Evelyn told Sebastian as she glared at him with eyes that are full with heartbreak and pain.

"I know doing that will break our bond, but it was part of my job! You out of all the demons and Demonesses should know how hard it is on me!" Sebastian told her as he tries to explain to her.

"It's always about your Job! Hell Sebastian, ever since you took this job….I understood that you wanted to be like your father! Then, it started to take a toll on you! You would come back weak! Broken! Scared! Even Depressed at times! Through all of that, I still supported you! I tried my best to help you become stronger than you are this bloody day! A few years later, you became greedy and Power hungry for so many souls that you were promised, I have lost count! Did you think it was hard on you?! WRONG! It was hard on me too! I felt your pain and suffering as well! Why?! It's because we were bonded as one!" Evelyn told Sebastian as she felt the pain in her tone and felt her tears trying to come out again. She wouldn't let them.

"After you left me down the aisle, I found out I was 7 weeks pregnant!" Evelyn revealed to Sebastian which made his eyes widen in shock.

"What? I-I'm a father?" Sebastian said to Evelyn as he tries to process what she just revealed to him.

"Was…Until your fellow employees that you fired got involved." Evelyn told Sebastian as she wanted him to feel the pain that she went throughout the years without him.

**"What did they do Evelyn?"** Sebastian asks her in a curious yet angry tone in his voice.

"I was two months in…You and I both know when a demoness is with child, her powers weakened a bit and she will not be as strong as she was until the child is born." Evelyn began to tell Sebastian what happen to their baby.

"Eric, Nathan, Marie, Daniel and I felt a strange presence at our mansion…We all kept our guard up and saw black steam appeared before us. The steam disappeared and was replaced with two tall demons before us. I recognized those two and knew what they were after. I knew you were some what involved with them, so they wanted revenge." Evelyn said to him as she was close to getting to what happened.

"We fought with all our might, until they caught me unguarded, bonded me to a wall, had a knife in their hand….well you know the rest." Evelyn said to Sebastian with her head down and her hands trembling. Sebastian was heartbroken to know that Evelyn lost their baby to event with the other demons that he worked with in the past.

"Evelyn..I-I'm so Sor-"Sebastian was cut off by something strangling him. He realized it was Evelyn's doing. Evelyn is stronger than Sebastian because she is a special rare type of demon. Even Sebastian knows she is stronger than him. Evelyn lifted him up in the air a bit as her black and blood red aura strangles him as he tries to break free.

**"You know the more you struggle, the tighter the hold gets."** Evelyn said to in a dark tone that Sebastian was a bit afraid of, but he didn't let it show. Their was only one time that Evelyn used that tone before, but it was a long time ago.

**"Sebastian…You and I both know that I'm a lot stronger than you, Eric and Masaru-kun put together…"**Evelyn continues to tell Sebastian as she began to float towards him.

**"Everyone have been suffering for so long because of the situations you created, it's time I make you feel the same suffering we had. In this position, I can keep my hold on you until you turn blue in the face as you start to loose consciousness. I could even make it tighter for you to cough up some of your blood. I can even watch you slowly die in silence until you are lifeless, that nobody will know how you died…and because of your selfishness, I can end it right here and Now!"** Evelyn told him as she let him see the color in her eyes turn dark purple with a hint of bloody red.

Evelyn released Sebastian back on the roof and out of her hold as she watched him regain his oxygen. Evelyn floated back down on the roof next to Sebastian, grabs his chin and tilts his chin up to face her.

**"Demo….I wouldn't be no different than you…So I'll let you live. Only this time, you are living with the suffering that the others and I have shared because of your lust for your Job. You're not the demon I knew and fell in love with and I'm not the demoness you met long ago. She became broken and shattered. Since you are the one who broke me Se-bas-tian~"**Evelyn told Sebastian as her eyes were slowly returning to its original color.

**"Now you have to live with the burden of breaking your first and last love."** Evelyn finish telling him. She released his chin and began to head back inside. Before she went in, she had a few more things to say to him.

**"By the way, trying to snoop around my master and mistress home is a waste of your bloody time."** Evelyn said to Sebastian.

_**"If your master wanted some answers, ask my master himself. My master is an open book…he will tell you the answers that you want.."**_Evelyn explains to Sebastian as he was still in the same position when she released him.

"Furthermore, have a good slumber Sebastian-san." Evelyn said to him as she bids him goodnight in her polite and mannerly tone, and headed to her room leaving a spooked sebastian trembling on the rooftop trying to process what just happen.

"She knew I was spying and got me to tremble in fear…"Sebastian said softly to himself.

"I would always know my master's enemies calculations but…Evelyn is the only one…I can never calculate. No matter how much information I know…I can never predict what is her next move….and that is a frightening thing as a butler for my master and for the demon I am now." Sebastian thought to himself as he watches his body still tremble in fear that his former lover left him with…

* * *

Inside the mansion,

Evelyn was near her bedroom door and was about to open it, until she felt another presence amongst her.

"I know you're there Nathan…"Evelyn said to the person behind her. Nathan dispersed from the shadows and appears in front of Evelyn.

"I know you met with him on the roof Evelyn Nee-san." Nathan told Evelyn with a caring expression on his face.

"Just like I knew you were spying on us from the shadows Nathan-kun." Evelyn told Nathan which made him flinched a bit since she caught him in the act.

"How do you feel Nee-san?" Nathan asks her in worry.

"I thought I would feel a little bit at ease by making him feel my pain…but….it wasn't enough to fill the empty void inside of me…Instead, it made it worse by just looking at him!" Evelyn replies to Nathan in honesty. Nathan embraced her from behind in a loving expression.

"Like I said before Evelyn Nee-san, you can use me. I can fill the void for you by letting me love you body and soul." Nathan said to Evelyn passionately as he turns her around to let her look at him.

"I can't do that to you Nathan-kun….It won't do no good if I use you." Evelyn tells Nathan as she held her hands with his.

"I don't care if you use me Evelyn…I love you more than my brother ever have. I want to erase your pain and suffering. Please let me Evelyn." Nathan told Evelyn passionately.

"I won't do that to you Nathan..It's not right and it won't be the same love you desire. If we did….I would be thinking about Kuro instead of you and thats not fair to you.." Evelyn explains to Nathan as she places her hand gently on Nathan's right cheek in an understanding manner.

"I know…but it doesn't mean I will give up on you Evelyn Nee-san.." Nathan told Evelyn.

"I know.." Evelyn said to Nathan as she felt her tiredness coming along.

"Get some rest Evelyn Nee-san.." Nathan told Evelyn as he releases Evelyn from his warm passionate embrace.

"You too Nathan-kun." Evelyn said to Nathan in a caring tone. Nathan gently grabs her hand, kisses it, release her hand and disappears in the shadows.

Evelyn sighs and enters her room as today and tonight gain a toll on her. Evelyn lays in her soft bed and went into peaceful slumber.

* * *

Ar: Wow! What do you think will happen next? Will Evelyn give into Nathan's love for her? Will Sebastian survive this heavy burden that Evelyn placed on him? Until next time!

R&amp;R


	9. Chapter 9:Lullaby's and Alcohol

Ar: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I had interesting time writing it! The song that is use is Lavender's blue (dilly dilly)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9: The daughter, the lullaby and the cooks who can't hold their alcohol

_Previously on My present is now and my Love is forever_

_"Like I said before Evelyn Nee-san, you can use me. I can fill the void for you by letting me love you body and soul." Nathan said to Evelyn passionately as he turns her around to let her look at him._

_"__I can't do that to you Nathan-kun….It won't do good if I use you." Evelyn tells Nathan as she held her hands with his._

_"__I don't care if you use me Evelyn…I love you more than my brother ever have. I want to erase your pain and suffering. Please let me Evelyn." Nathan told Evelyn passionately._

_"__I won't do that to you Nathan..It's not right and it won't be the same love you desire. If we did….I would be thinking about Kuro instead of you and thats not fair to you.." Evelyn explains to Nathan as she places her hand gently on Nathan's right cheek in an understanding manner._

_"__I know…but it doesn't mean I will give up on you Evelyn Nee-san.." Nathan told Evelyn._

_"__I know.." Evelyn said to Nathan as she felt her tiredness coming along._

_"__Get some rest Evelyn Nee-san.." Nathan told Evelyn as he releases Evelyn from his warm passionate embrace._

_"__You too Nathan-kun." Evelyn said to Nathan in a caring tone. Nathan gently grabs her hand, kisses it, release her hand and disappear in the shadows. _

_Evelyn sighs and enters her room as today and tonight gain a toll on her. Evelyn lays in her soft bed and went into peaceful slumber._

_Now on to the story!_

* * *

During that same night,

Helen was sleeping soundly until she felt someone taping her to wake up.

Helen instantly woke up in surprise and turns her head to the right. Helen realize that it was only her daughter Lily holding her stuff dog in her hands with sadness in her eyes.

"Why are you not in bed my little angel?" Helen asks her daughter in a sweet caring tone.

"I can't sleep mommy..Can you sing me the song?" Lily said to her mother in a innocent tone. Helen couldn't help but smile at her little girl.

"Of course Sweetheart!" Helen said to her daughter as she got out of bed and grabs her robe. Helen and Lily headed out of the room to the Lounging area to play Lily her lullaby. Helen and Lily didn't notice that Baldroy was awake and saw them heading towards somewhere.

"I wonder what Helen is up to?" Baldroy thought to himself and decided to follow them.

* * *

Helen and Lily made it to the lounge with Baldroy included and spotted a black grand piano. Their is a long bench for the seat and a cushion for the listener. Baldroy realized what was going on when he spotted Helen sitting at the piano and his daughter sitting on the cushion.

"She's going to play our daughter a lullaby.." Baldroy thought to himself.

"What was that song again?" Helen asks her daughter as she pretends to forget the lullaby which makes her daughter laugh happily.

"It's Lavender's Blue mommy!" Lily said to her mother happily. Baldroy looks at his daughter in a expression of love because she reminds him of Helen.

Helen opens the top of the piano and began to play the lullaby. Baldroy remember's this lullaby because Helen use to sing this to him when he had nightmares as well.

Helen took a deep breathe and began to sing to her daughter.

Lavender's blue dilly dilly

Lavender's green~

When I am king dilly dilly

You shall be queen~

"Still Beautiful as I remember.." Baldroy whisper's to himself as he smiles at his daughter and his Lover.

Baldroy try to remember what was the next lyric to the song.

He got his back off the wall and began to sing to his daughter as well which surprised Helen and Lily.

**Who told you so dilly dilly**

**Who told you so?**

**Twas my own heart dilly dily**

**That told me so~**

Helen was still surprised and a little bit happy that Baldroy still remembers the song. Helen continues to play as she felt Baldroy sat next to her on the bench. They both look at their daughter as they sung to her.

Call up your men dilly dilly

Set them to work~

Some to the plough dilly dilly

Some to the fork~

**Some to make hay dilly dilly**

**Some to cut corn**

**While you and I dilly dilly**

**keep ourselves warm~**

Lily felt herself getting sleepy as she listens to Her mother and her father sing. Lily is a smart girl, she knew that was her father from the moment she saw him. Baldroy and Helen look at each other as they kept on singing to their daughter.

Lavender's green dilly dilly

Lavender's blue~

If you love me dilly dilly

I will love you~

**Let the birds sing dilly dilly**

**And the lambs play**

Baldroy's eyes tell a different story as he sings to her lovingly.

**We shall be safe dilly dilly**

**Out of harm's way~**

I love to dance dilly dilly

I love to sing

Helen leans towards Baldroy a little bit and nudges him a bit playfully.

When I am queen dilly dilly

You'll be my king~

They both began to sing together as if nothing happen in the past. No war, no arguments, nothing.

_Who told me so dilly dilly_

_Who told me so?_

_I told myself dilly dilly_

_I told me so~_

Helen plays the ending of the song and saw their little girl sleeping soundly. They both smile at each other happily until they remembered the argument they had and looked away awkwardly.

"I…will take Lily back to her room now!" Helen said to her former lover and began to pick up her daughter, but Baldroy beat her to the chase.

"Allow me to help you!" Baldroy said to her in a soft happy tone.

"I don't know Baldroy…"Helen said to Baldroy in an unsure tone since he never knew she was pregnant with his children.

"Please Helena?" Baldroy asks her in a kind and gentle tone. Helen was surprised that Baldroy used her pet name that he gave her. She looks at his facial expression and knew he wasn't lying. Helen sighs softly in defeat and nodded as a yes.

Baldroy showed Helen his warm loving smile before he carried his daughter. Baldroy carries his daughter in a princess hold and looks at her.

"She looks just like Helen and I.." He thought to himself as he hold his loving daughter in his arms.

"I'll lead you to Lily's room…" Helen said to him in a kind tone and Baldroy nodded in agreement.

* * *

Helen lead Baldroy and Lily out of the room and made it to Lily's room.

Helen opens the door to a white lily color room where their are dolls, a purple closet, a white princess bed, a purple desk and more which fascinated Baldroy.

Baldroy went to Lily's bed, gently puts her down on her bed and moves out the way for Helen to tuck Lily in. Helen kiss her daughter's cheek and smiles warmly.

"Goodnight my little flower~" Helen said to her daughter as she smile at her warmly.

Helen gave Baldroy the "you can kiss her goodnight" expression since Helen knew that was what her former lover was conflicted with. Baldroy bent down and was about to kiss his daughter as well until Helen and him heard their daughter murmur in her sleep.

"I love you mommy and daddy~" Lily murmurs happily in her sleep. Baldroy and Helen smile at their precious little girl.

"We love you too Lily…Goodnight" Baldroy said to her and kiss her forehead in a fatherly loving expression. He left his spot and quietly headed out the door with Helen.

* * *

Outside the door,

Helen was about to go back to her room until she stopped and turn around to face Baldroy.

"Thank you for helping me with Lily Baldroy." Helen thanks Baldroy in a kind and sincere tone.

"No worries Helen, she's my daughter too." Baldroy reply to her in a friendly tone as he scratches the back of his head and blushes a bit.

Helen notices the blush and giggles happily but not too loud to wake up everyone. Baldroy looks at her giggling and smiles lovingly at her.

"Your giggle is still lovely like back then." Baldroy said to Helen in a loving tone. Helen stops laughing and began to blush even more.

"Well, I should get going! I have to wake up in the morning to make breakfast so…" Helen said to Baldroy and was about to head back to her room until Baldroy gently grabs her wrist. Helen looks at Baldroy with a curious expression on her face.

"Before you get some rest, would you care to join me for a drink or two?" Baldroy asks her in a generous expression.

Helen was surprised to hear her former lover ask her.

"I-I don't know Baldory? I have to cook in the morning and…" Helen replies to him in an unsure manner.

"Please Helen, I want to make up for my an bloody git." Baldroy says to her in a honest and sincere tone. Helen sighs and nods her head as a yes and the two cooks headed towards the kitchen to have their drinks together.

Once they made it towards the kitchen,

Baldroy sat at the round table that can fit two or more people, while Helen grabs two glass cups and her good wines, whiskey, Spirits, tonics and gins from secret stash for special occasions.

Helen places the items on the table, she sat down in a chair next to Baldroy and began to pour her favorite gin in her glass and bourbon whiskey for him. They clink their glasses together and began to drink. Baldroy couldn't help but chuckle a bit as he gazes at Helen's drink. Helen caught note of his laughter and decided to get to the bottom of it.

"What is so funny?" Helen asks Baldroy out of curiosity.

"Sorry. I remembered how you always drank Gin first at the bar once you finished your mission. You always choose to drink alcohol that was strong first!" Baldroy replies to Helen in a honest and nostalgic tone.

"You remember that?" Helen asks him in a surprised tone.

"Of course I do. Just like I remember the time I took you to the lake at night for a starlight picnic as a anniversary present." Baldroy replies to Helen as he gaze at her eyes.

Helen couldn't help but smile at Baldroy in a loving and nostalgic expression.

"To our new lives!" Helen toasted to Baldroy. Baldroy couldn't help but smile at her cute tactics to change the subject. He couldn't help but join with her.

"To our new lives!" Baldroy toasted to Helen as well. They clink their glasses together and drink once more.

Nothing can be go wrong right?

* * *

Ten drinks later…

Helen and Baldroy became REALLY intimate in the hallway.

They were kissing passionately as Baldroy held her by her waist and Helen wraps her arms around him.

Lips meets lips.

Tongue meets tongue.

"It feels perfect right now." The two cooks thought to themselves.

With a whole lot of groping one another. The two of them pull apart to catch their breathe.

"L-lets go to my room~" A drunk Helen said to a drunk Baldroy as he kisses her jawline.

Drunk Baldroy agreed and Helen lead them to her Bedroom.

* * *

Once they reached their destination,

Baldroy pressed Helen against her bedroom door and began to kiss her neck passionately as Helen giggles in pleasure.

Baldroy looks up at Helen once more in a passionate drunk expression.

"I love you…" Drunk Baldroy confess to Helen in a passionate tone.

"I love you too!" Drunk Helen confess to Baldroy in a passionate tone as well. They hungrily smashed their lips once more as Helen opens her door.

The door opens and Baldroy walks in the room as he hold Helen by her waist with their lips still together.

He closes the door behind him softly, locks the door and takes Helen to her bed.

Behind closed doors, you can hear the bed creaking and the sound of soft passionate moans in the night.

* * *

Ar:OH MY GOD! HOW IS HELEN GOING TO REACT?! HOW IS BALDROY GOING TO REACT?! WILL THIS NIGHT EFFECT EVERYTHING!?

Until Next time!

R&amp;R


	10. Chapter 10:Wishing for the best

AR: Hi Everyone! I hope you like this chapter! I've gotten some inspiration to make sure the scenes between Snake and Clara are good!

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10: Wishing for the best!

_previously on My present is now and my love is forever..._

_"I love you…" Drunk Baldroy confess to Helen in a passionate tone._

_"I love you too!" Drunk Helen confess to Baldroy in a passionate tone as well. They hungrily smashed their lips once more as Helen opens her door._

_The door opens and Baldroy walks in the room as he hold Helen by her waist with their lips still together._

_He closes the door behind him softly, locks the door and takes Helen to her bed._

_Behind closed doors, you can hear the bed creaking and the sound of soft passionate moans in the night._

_Now, on with the story!_

* * *

It is now morning.

Today is a perfect day to do anything. The sun is shining and the birds are singing a happy tune.

The sun shined down on Clara Emerson in her bed sleeping soundly. She slowly began to open her eyes and spotted a freshly clean Evelyn by her side.

"It's time to wake up Clara. We have a long day ahead of us!" Evelyn said to her in a gentle friendly tone.

"I'm up~" Clara said to her friend as she stretches her arm to start the morning. Clara looks at her right to say good morning to Baby, but he wasn't their in his bed or by her side in her bed.

_"He slithered in his sleep again…"_ Clara thought to herself in a dumfounded blunt expression

"What's today's agenda Evelyn-chan?" Clara asks her as Evelyn searches for a dress and some shoes for her mistress to wear.

"Breakfast with the Phantomhive's, a picnic in the Afternoon to keep them entertain, then tonights surprise dinner as your brother discuss some private matters with master Phantomhive himself." Evelyn tells Clara her schedule for today and finally found a nice dress with shoes to match.

"Thank you Evelyn-chan! I'll get dress and feed Baby! You should probably help Helen-san with breakfast. I had a strange feeling that she's going to be waking up late…" Clara said to her friend as she got out of bed in her nightgown preparing for the day. Evelyn nods and heads out the bedroom to prepare breakfast with Helen.

"Now…I should clean up, get dress and feed Baby! Knowing him, he wakes up with a growling stomach…" Clara thought to herself as she began her morning happily.

* * *

Clara was fresh, clean and ready to get dress and feed her lovely companion. Clara looks at the outfit that Evelyn picked out for her and she admit, the outfit that was chosen for her is definitely fit for her.

It is a spear mint green long sleeve dress with a white lacy decorative pattern around the middle and green flats to match. Clara puts on her dress and shoes and began to brush her bed head of a mess that she claims to call her hair.

After she brushes her hair, Clara left her room and began to head to a room where she knew her snake companion probably slithered off to in the night.

Until all of a sudden,

**_THUMP_**

She bumped into someone again and fell on the floor.

Clara didn't felt the carpet at all. She opens her eyes and met with a pair of golden eyes. Clara realized who she fell on and froze for twenty seconds.

"Hello….says Emily" Snake greets Clara for Emily with a blank face. Clara quickly got off of Snake and gain ninety shades of red across her cheeks as she bows to Snake.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" Clara apologizes to Snake in embarrassment. Snake got up and went towards Clara with his hand out in front of her. Clara looks at the hand and shyly took the hand to help her get up.

As she got up, she felt sparks coming from their hands but she let it slide.

"Thank you.." Clara thanks Snake and Emily since she didn't want to be rude to the two of them. She heard Emily hissing desperately at Snake. Clara watched them have a really soft conversation and she knew what it meant.

"If you're talking about food, I was just heading over to my secret room that haves snake food!" Clara said to the two of them happily.

Snake was surprised that she understood his snakes.

"Would you like to join me as a way of apologizing for falling on you two?" Clara asks them with a smile on her face which made Snake's cheek go a little pink.

He nodded which made Clara even more happy.

"Excellent! Let's go!" Clara said happily as she grabs his hand and began to head to her secret room. This made Snake's cowlick tremble and Emily smiling on his shoulder.

* * *

In the meantime,

Evelyn was preparing Breakfast and already have some of the main dishes cooking on the stove already. Evelyn is now cleaning some of the plates and utensils from last night until she heard someone walking close to the kitchen.

Evelyn knew those footsteps and began to giggle a bit.

"Had a rough night Helen?" Evelyn asks Helen as she sat at the table holding her head in pain.

"Don't remind me.." Helen told her friend in pain. She looks to her left and saw a cup of Chamomile tea in front of her.

"I had a feeling that you and a certain Cook were having a good time last night." Evelyn said to her since she notice two empty glasses on the table that were besides a lot of Helens special drinks when she entered the kitchen.

Helen sips her tea in nervousness and embarrassment. Evelyn turns her head around once more and notice Helen's actions.

"Helen?" Evelyn said her name in a caring expression as she worries about her friend.

"We had sex Evelyn.." Helen said to her friend in an embarrassed tone.

_SPLASH_

Helen knew that Evelyn dropped the Plate back into the sink that is filled with water as Shock enters her face.

"How….do you feel?" Evelyn asks her in concern.

"To be honest..I don't know.." Helen replies to her friend and sighs as she felt as if their relationship gotten even more awkward and complicated.

"Well, you two have to figure this out. You two were both drunk and you two have to be clear about this situation." Evelyn said to Helen in a friendly and concerned expression.

Helen knew she meant well and smiled as a thank you.

"Forgive me Helen, but I have to ask you…"Evelyn said to Helen in a curious expression.

"Go ahead." Helen replies to her friend as she takes another sip of her tea.

"How was it?" Evelyn asks her friend with a smirk on her face. Helen smirks back before she answered Evelyn's question.

"Let's just say Both of us couldn't get enough of it~" Helen replies to Evelyn as she continues to drink her tea. Evelyn giggles a bit knowing that her friend had an AMAZING time with her drunk companion.

"I see~ It must have been spectacular." Evelyn said to Helen in a friendly way.

"Sure did~" Helen agree with Evelyn and began to help her with the rest of the meals for breakfast.

* * *

Back to Snake, Clara and Emily,

They made it to the door of Clara's secret room.

When the three of them enter the room,

Snake and Emily were fascinated by the room. It was like a green almost jungle like greenhouse with comfortable chairs and a lot of plants for the snakes to hold onto.

"Wow.." Snake thought to himself as Clara went underneath the desk and picked up two bags us dead mice. She went over to Snake and gave him a bag.

"One for you and one for me!" Clara said to Snake as she gave him his bag. Snake touches her hand as he grabs the bag. He felt something tingly between them but he ignored it. He brought the bag towards him and looked confused when he saw Clara looking for something in the room.

"What are you looking for my dear….says Emily" Snake asks Clara for Emily's sake.

"I'm looking for Baby. He would sometimes Night slither in his sleep and would come here as his hiding place." Clara replies to them as she looks for him.

"Baby! I've have your breakfast for you~"Clara said in the room but none of them heard a hiss.

"I have your favorite mice just for you~" Clara said in the room in a convincing tone. They heard a hiss and saw something slithering towards them. It was no other than Baby slithering to his friend's shoulder happily.

Snake and Emily couldn't help but watch the whole scenario continue.

"Their you are! You have to stop Night slithering after dark Baby! You know what happens when you slither to an unknown room where it can be dangerous for you~" Clara said to her friend as she pout cutely which made Snake chuckle a bit.

Snake covers his mouth as a soon as he realize what he was doing which made Clara and Baby look at him.

"Sorry about that dear.. Says Emily."Snake said for Emily as he blushes a bit with his cowlick trembling a bit. Clara couldn't help but smile at him.

"It's ok! I have to admit my conversations with baby can be pretty funny to me as well~" Clara said to Snake and Emily with a smile on her face.

Clara and Snake fed Baby and Emily some mice and slithered to the other side of the room to converse with each other as Snake and Clara watch their conversation.

Snake knew that Emily wanted him to talk to Clara.

"Where…did you learn t-to…speak snake?" Snake asks her which surprises her. She thought Snake would never speak to her unless he was speaking for his snakes.

"Ever since I began to raise Baby as my own, I wanted to learn more about Snakes. So I would go to the library and read about Snakes, their language and Snake-human Hybrids." Clara explains to Snake kindly which amazes him in a good way.

"Why?" Snake asks her.

Clara looks at him and gave him a sincere smile before she replied to him.

"I wanted learn more about Baby and his family. I thought snakes are beautiful. Plus…I wanted to impress my friend." Clara explains to him as she made eye contact with his pure gold eyes.

"Your…friend?" Snake asks her.

"I met him when we were only children. He gave me baby and ever since, I wanted to learn more about snakes so when we meet again, I would impress him." Clara said to him as she smiles shyly at Snake.

Clara looks at him and just couldn't believe it was him right in front of him.

"When I look at him, he looks so happy!" Clara thought to herself as she looks at her long lost friend. She unconsciously stroke his hair which made Snake's cowlick tremble rapidly as he blushes.

Clara realize what she did and took her hand away and blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know what I was doing!" Clara apologizes once more as she looks down.

The room was silent for a bit until Snake finally spoke.

"I was startled….but I thought….it was nice.." Snake said to her as a tint of pink landed on his face once more. Clara was relieved that she didn't made him feel uncomfortable but she wanted to ask him something.

"M-may I..touch your cheek?" Clara asks him shyly as she looks at him again. Snake would always be insecure about his Scales, but when he is with Clara, he felt somehow comfortable with her.

Snake nodded as a sign of an approval for her. Clara's left hand slowly reached towards Snake and gently touches his scaly cheek. She couldn't help but smile lovingly.

"My oh my! Never have I ever seen such soft marvelous skin in my life~" Clara said to him in a loving tone.

Snake never heard someone say his skin is marvelous before.

* * *

Clara's POV

Looking at you now, you look peaceful and happy.

I always watched over you ever since I saw you in the circus…

~Flashback~

I remember hearing about Noah's Ark Circus and begged my brother to let me go see it.

When he gave me permission, I would wear a cloak so nobody would recognize me since Nii-chan was taking care of the family business.

I would sit in the middle row and watch all the circus acts, until I spotted you dancing with your snakes.

I couldn't help but feel happy that you were out of that cage, but was mesmerized by your beautiful dance.

I would come to the circus to see your show every night until I would see the bored unhappy look in your eyes.

Were you not happy?

Do you feel trapped?

Would you remember me if I told you?

I would usually say to myself, but then I notice something weird about the circus that didn't feel right.

So that one night, I went backstage with a bag of dead mice in my hand and met with Joker.

He gave me a warm and happy smile.

He somehow knew I was a person in your life, but he didn't question it.

I would gave him the bag of snakes, thanked him for taking care of you and was off before he asked me this question.

"Do you love him?" He asked me in a serious tone.

I looked back at him with a smile on my face and tears in my eyes.

"I do love him, but I don't want to trouble him, even if he doesn't remember me!" I told him happily, even though their was a crack in my voice. I turned back and headed to the carriage that was waiting for me.

~End Flashback~

Remembering that day, takes me bad to the time I realized that I didn't care for you because you were my friend. I cared for you because I love you.

I felt someone wiping my cheeks. I realized it was you wiping my face. You saw me caught you and your cowlick began to tremble.

"I-I'm sorry! You w-were crying a-and I didn't kn-know what t-to do!" You said to in nervousness.

I was crying?

I must have been spacing out for a bit without realizing.

I couldn't help but smile at you for making sure if i was ok.

"Thank you for doing that Snake!" I said to you happily.

I watched you smile softly which made my heart skip a beat.

I looked at clock and realized it was time for breakfast.

"It looks like it's for us to eat!" I told you happily.

I saw you nod in agreement.

"Before we leave, do you promise not to tell anyone about this room? It's only between you and me!" I ask you straight in the eyes.

I only want this room to be our little secret.

"I promise.." You said to me in a sincere tone.

I felt a smile forming on my face. I am so happy!

To finish it off…

I went a little close to you went on my tiptoes and kiss you on the lips for ten seconds. I separate from your lips and smile.

"It's a promise with a promise with a kiss to seal the deal!" I said to you happily as our snakes began to slither back to our shoulders.

I grab your hand and began to run to the dining hall with you right behind me.

Even if you don't remember me or not,

I'll gladly make new memories with you and wish for best!

* * *

AR:What will happen during Breakfast and the picnic? Will Snake remember? What will happen between Ryan and Ciel? I really hope you like it!

Until Next time!

R&amp;R


End file.
